Del Color de la Esperanza
by MadelRos
Summary: Gracias a la ayuda económica de los Brighton para El Hogar de Pony, Candy no ha tenido que irse como compañera de juegos de los hermanos Leagan.¿Cómo afectará esto el futuro de Candy?,¿podrán los hilos del destino unir las vidas de ella y Albert?, ¿el mañana podrá ser del color de la esperanza? Aporte Navideño para Los Príncipes de la Colina. Albert Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**DEL COLOR DE LA ESPERANZA**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autora Keiko Nagita y la ilustradora Yumiko Igarashi.**

 **Este es mi primer fic, con mucho cariño mi aporte navideño.**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

En CCFS Candy inicia sus recuerdos el día en que su vida cambió, pues conoce al Príncipe en la Colina Justo el día en que ella y Annie están cumpliendo 6 años. Aunque el día inició triste pues Annie fue adoptada, se convirtió en una día maravilloso cuando Candy por esa razón, llorando desconsolada sube a la Colina y ahí conoce a este maravilloso muchacho que la deja cautivada y que le dice:

"Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"

Palabras que Candy no olvida jamás, al contrario podría decirse que se convierten en el lema de su vida, además ella se siente unida al Príncipe por el broche que él deja olvidado y que ella conserva como prueba irrefutable de que el hermoso encuentro con su Príncipe, no fue un sueño, sino una realidad, según CCFS ese día nace en ella la esperanza de poder algún día volver a ver a su Príncipe de ojos azul claro como el cielo de aquella mañana.

Como sabemos más adelante Albert y Candy se vuelven a encontrar muchas veces, gracias en parte a las fechorías de Elisa y Neal Leagan…Candy aceptó ir a vivir a casa de Los Leagan como compañera de juegos de los hermanos, pues escuchó una conversación de la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane, en la que decían que el Hogar de Pony está en muy mala situación económica, además estaban preocupadas por ella ya que ha cumplido trece años y no ha sido adoptada…y aunque serían felices de que se quede para siempre con ellas, les gustaría que ella tuviera acceso a una mejor educación de la que puede recibir en El Hogar.

Candy no sabiendo que hacer, recurre a Annie, para que le pregunte a su padre si le puede conseguir un trabajo, pero Annie como respuesta le dice que no le volverá a escibir porque tiene muchos nuevos amigos todos de buena familia (entre ellos Archie, Stair, Anthony, Elisa y Neal) todos convencidos de que realmente ella es hija de los Brighton y le causa mucho temor que ellos se den cuenta de que fue abandonada, y que en realidad sus orígenes se desconocen. Por esa razón ni siquiera le ha dicho a su padre del trabajo para Candy…

¿Qué sucedería si Annie le hubiera contado a su papá de la situación de Candy y él hubiera accedido a ayudarla? ¿Cómo cambiaría el futuro de Candy si no se va a casa de Los Leagan? ¿Los hilos del destino podrán unir las vidas de Albert y Candy?¿El mañana podrá ser del color de la esperanza?

 **CHICAGO A FINALES DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1915**

Candy observaba a través de la ventana los copos de nieve mientras caían lentamente, afuera todo se podía ver adornado de aquella hermosa escarcha blanca que brillaba ante los cálidos rayos de sol que parecían alegrarse de su presencia, y aunque faltaba casi un mes para la fecha oficial del invierno, como todos los años la nieve no esperaba para empezar a celebrar el Nacimiento del hijo de Dios decorando todo con el color de la pureza.

Candy sonrió ante esos pensamientos…

El día estaba muy frío, tomó con sus manos la taza de chocolate caliente, queriendo calentarse un poco, bebió con cuidado…se encontraba sola así podría leer tranquilamente la nota que le habían entregado, era de Annie, pero antes de siquiera empezar a leerla se transportó a más de cuatro años atrás, aunque el día era completamente diferente había recibido otra carta de su amiga trayéndole buenas noticias...

 **INICIO DE FLASH BACK**

 **MICHIGAN MAYO DE 1911**

Era un hermoso día de primavera, el cielo azul claro de la mañana parecía cantar de alegría junto a los pajaritos en completa sintonía con los vibrantes colores de las flores que tapizaban la Colina…casi igual que aquél día en que Candy había conocido a su Príncipe adorado, hace siete años ya…Candy había subido todos los días a la Colina de Pony, con la esperanza de volverlo a ver… pero ese día, aún no había llegado y solo aquél valioso broche de plata le confirmaba que no había sido un sueño…

Lo que sí había llegado al fin era la carta de Annie, realmente no habían pasado tantos días desde que Candy le había escrito pidiéndole auxilio para que los padres de Annie le ayudaran a encontrar un trabajo, pero a ella le habían parecido una eternidad, dado a la gravedad de la situación.

Aunque sería muy doloroso para ella tener que irse, era lo único que se le había ocurrido debido a la mala situación económica del Hogar, así la señorita Pony y le hermana Lane no tendrían que preocuparse por ella y podrían recibir a dos niños más en el Hogar.

Candy estaba tan feliz que empezó a saltar y abrazando la carta salió corriendo a la Colina de Pony para leerla con tranquilidad.

 _Querida Candy:_

 _He hablado con mi papá, sobre el tema que me platicaste._

 _Papá es un buen hombre, soy afortunada pues me quiere como si fuera de su misma sangre…se le ha encogido el corazón de imaginar que fuera yo la que estuviera en tu lugar…_

 _Él me ha dicho que eres muy joven para trabajar, que es mejor que esperes a crecer un poco más, y sigas estudiando en la escuela del pueblo, lo más que puedas. Me ha contado que hará una donación al Hogar de Pony con la condición de que no te vayas del Hogar a menos que alguien te adopte como su hija y que sigas estudiando._

 _Candy, le he contado a papá lo que me ha dicho mi madre…ella me había manifestado su temor de que a través de ti la gente pudiera saber qué soy adoptada y de origen desconocido…en el mundo adonde yo vivo, eso es muy mal visto…antes eso a mi no me importaba, pero…Candy, he conocido un chico que me gusta tanto, su familia le da mucha importancia al prestigio social y al origen de las personas, ellos saben quienes son sus antepasados desde hace cientos de años…y si el chico que me gusta se diera cuenta de mi origen, jamás me tomaría en cuenta…su familia no me aceptaría, eso me ha dicho mamá._

 _Candy, aquí todo el mundo está convencido de que realmente soy hija de los Brighton. Mis padres han dicho que es mejor así... y aunque estoy tan agradecida a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana Lane y siempre las tengo en mis oraciones y en mi corazón, también amo a mis padres, les estoy tan agradecida por amarme como su hija y no puedo desobedecerles e ir en contra de su voluntad._

 _Pero…papá ha podido comprender mis sentimientos y me ha dado una gran idea, me ha dicho:_

 _"Querida Annie, hay tantas maneras en que Candy y tu pudieron haberse conocido…"_

 _Es cierto Candy… hay tantas maneras en que nos pudimos haber conocido...nadie tiene que saber la verdadera razón, solo sabrán lo que nosotros decidamos decir._

 _Mis padres tenían una propiedad cercana al Hogar de Pony, por eso se dieron cuenta de su existencia y papá convenció a mamá de visitarlo y así fue como me encontraron, según dicen me parezco mucho a su hijita que tristemente se fue de este mundo…_

 _Mamá estaba desolada, pero cuando me vió en El Hogar ella sintió en su corazón que ya me amaba, que yo también era su hija, aunque no de sangre pero si del corazón. Candy...he sido tan bendecida, ruego porque tú también puedas ser bendecida y seas feliz._

 _Papá dice que esa cercanía entre aquella propiedad y el Hogar nos da la coartada perfecta, una razón creíble por la que nos hayamos conocido y seamos amigas._

 _Se me ha ocurrido decir que un día que salí a jugar, sin querer me aleje tanto que me perdí, tú me encontrase llorando y me llevaste al Hogar de Pony, adonde conocí a la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane, quienes me consolaron, me ofrecieron un delicioso pastel de pollo, leche y unas deliciosas galletas recién horneadas hasta que afortunadamente papá me encontró cuando buscándome se acercó al Hogar a preguntar si me habían visto._

 _Desde entonces somos amigas y aunque hace años no nos vemos nos seguimos escribiendo._

 _¿Qué te parece mi historia Candy?_

 _Si, lo sé...no me gusta mentir tampoco y sabes que para mí es tan dificil, me pongo tan nerviosa, y es más fácil decirlo por carta que tener que decirlo en verdad…Pero de esta forma mamá ya no se sentirá tan nerviosa por nuestra amistad..._

 _Prefiero tener que decir esta historia a tener que renunciar a nuestra amistad…Candy mamá me ha dicho que permitirá que siga escribiéndote si tú, la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane están de acuerdo con apoyar esta historia…que en realidad es como otra manera de ver las cosas…la señorita Pony, la hermana Lane y tú me rescataron y cuidaron de mi hasta que mis padres llegaron por mi._

 _Gracias Candy, por tu amistad y todas tus cartas en estos siete años, aunque yo también te he escrito, para mi ha sido difícil a veces hacerlo por los temores de mi madre y los míos…pero espero ahora poder hacerlo con mas tranquilidad._

 _Por favor Candy escucha la petición de papá, él seguirá donando al Hogar de Pony, con la condición de que tú permanezcas ahí y sigas estudiando, a menos que seas adoptada como hija de una familia._

 _Espero tu respuesta._

 _Annie Brighton_

Candy no sabía qué pensar de aquella carta, por un lado no entendía por qué la gente miraba mal a los niños abandonados, ellos no tenían la culpa de eso, ¿por qué tenían que pagar las consecuencias de los actos de sus padres? Le parecía completamente injusto.

Por otro lado, se alegraba que Annie quisiera seguir siendo su amiga a pesar de que sus padres adoptivos habían hecho creer que ella era verdaderamente su hija y su amistad representaba un peligro para ella, cuando le enseñó la carta a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Lane ellas la tranquilizaron :

— Candy es común que los padres adoptivos hagan pasar como propios a los niños que han adoptado— le dijo la hermana María mientras doblaba la carta de Annie

— Si Candy— le dijo la señorita Pony posando su mano cariñosamente sobre hombro de la joven — incluso los niños que han sido adoptados siendo bebés la mayoría de las veces ignoran que han sido adoptados y creen que verdaderamente han nacido en el seno de la familia que los acogió.

— Pero yo tengo una pregunta para ti señorita, ¿cómo es eso de irte del Hogar para ir a trabajar?

— Hermana Lane yo, sin querer escuché una conversación entre uds. Y…

— Candy no importa la situación económica, este es tu Hogar, donde comen dos comen tres — le interrumpió la señorita Pony.

— Debes entender que eres demasiado chica para trabajar y lo mejor es que sigas estudiando tal y como dice el padre de Annie — le dijo con ternura la hermana Lane.

— Pero, al menos el señor Brighton se ha ofrecido a colaborar con el sustento del Hogar de Pony, — dijo Candy haciendo una graciosa mueca, Las tres rieron al unísono.

— ¡Jajajajaj! Si Candy, Dios Bendiga a nuestra querida Annie y a sus padres.

— Amén — dijo con devoción la religiosa de más edad.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

— Gracias a Annie y a los señores Brighton no tuve que irme del Hogar de Pony, al menos en ese momento. A ver qué noticias me tienes ahora Annie— Candy abrió la carta y leyó su contenido, por sus gestos se podría decir que eran buenas noticias—me encanta tu idea Annie…una Blanca Navidad…—la joven levantó la mirada de la carta volvió a ver a la ventana, los copos de nieve seguían su danza espolvoreando de blanco todo a su paso y ella se transportó nuevamente al pasado a un día muy frío y muy parecido a ese…

 **INICIO DE FLASH BACK**

 **MICHIGAN VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD DICIEMBRE DE 1912**

Estaba nevando, y el frío calaba los huesos pero Candy venía de la Colina de Pony, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas había subido como todos los días con la esperanza de que ese sería el día en que volvería a ver a su Príncipe, a pesar de que no fue así, Candy no perdió la esperanza de volverlo a ver, se sentía unida a él por medio del broche de plata, mientras lo tuviera con ella, tenía la certeza de volverlo a ver…Candy iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, había caminado sobre el río congelado, la capa de hielo era todavía muy delgada y no tardó en ceder bajo su peso, ¡Candy irremediablemente cayó en él!…se hundió bajo las heladas aguas, el grueso abrigo que llevaba puesto se llenó del agua fría haciéndola más pesada y sus movimientos más torpes, luchó por subir a la superficie pero topó con una capa de hielo, trató de no perder la calma buscando el agujero por el que había caído, cada vez se le hacía más difícil moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía, le faltaba aire, sentía que se iba desvaneciendo…


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**_Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza…Jejeje! Pero no es fácil, como siempre digo admiro profundamente a todas las escritoras que cada semana nos presentan un capítulo tras otro y a veces hasta de varias historias…mi reconocimiento para ellas._**

 ** _También quiero hacer algo, que con él primer capítulo por las prisas y los nervios de ser mi primer capítulo de un Fic, olvidé hacer y es dedicar ésta historia…_**

 ** _Se la dedico primero a Dios, por permitirme escribirla y por supuesto es a quien estamos celebrando con estas historias de Navidad._**

 ** _Luego quiero dedicárselo a todas aquellas chicas que me animaron a escribir, la primera en hacerlo fue mi querida Yuleni, un abrazo para ti. Un abrazo también para Tuty, Mariela, Silvia, Cinthia, Gaby, Mónica, ¡un millón de gracias chicas! Dios las Bendiga. Si alguna se me ha quedado, ruego me disculpe._**

 ** _Muchas Gracias tambien a Mariela y Gaby por asesorame para publicar en fanfiction._**

 ** _Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo._**

 **DEL COLOR DE LA ESPERANZA**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD DICIEMBRE DE 1912**

Albert iba manejando rumbo a Lakewood, había salido casi de madrugada de Chicago el día empezó bastante frío, pero era lo de menos, se sentía agradecido de poder disfrutar aunque sea de pasada del paisaje invernal, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, se veían hermosos los árboles de hoja caduca que habían quedado sin hojas, como también los de hoja perenne , las frondosas coníferas, pinos de todas las especies, cipreses, abetos, pino rojo americano etc…todos con sus hojas completamente blancas por la nieve …todo parecía sacado de las paginas de un cuento bellamente ilustrado. Para Albert era un placer admirar la belleza de cada estación y de cada lugar al que viajaba…aún así era una fortuna que ese día no estuviera nevando, pues sería peligroso conducir en tales circunstancias.

Sin embargo las nubes presagiaban que no tardaban en caer los níveos copos de nieve… tenía que llegar a Lakewood antes de que empezara a nevar, por eso no se detenía a disfrutar más tranquilamente del paisaje y del clima.

Albert tenía casi año y medio de haber regresado a los Estados Unidos, si se podría decir así, pues había tenido que realizar muchos viajes de negocios dentro y fuera del país y del continente, de hecho ahora mismo estaba pasando los últimos días en América…viajaría a Londres y no volvería en un buen tiempo.

El Reino Unido desde siempre había sido su otra patria, la Escocia de su raíces, de sus antepasados, todavía recordaba los bellos momentos pasados en este lugar mágico cuando era un niño pequeño y aún vivían su padre y Rosemary que más que su hermana era una madre para él …Georges era el que estaba estudiando y preparándose en el Reino Unido en aquél entonces, con el propósito de trabajar en las empresas de la familia tal y como lo había hecho hasta ahora con tan buenos resultados, era una fiesta para los tres encontrarse con Georges en sus vacaciones en Escocia.

Si, en unos días regresaría a vivir en Inglaterra, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su estancia por allá , hasta hace poco había sido su casa y lo volvería a ser.

A los 17 años había partido para estudiar en la Universidad de Cambridge, despues del post grado empezó a trabajar en las Empresas Ardlay con sede en Londres. Le fueron asignados por Georges sucesivamente varios puestos elegidos estratégicamente con el fin de que estuviera preparado lo mejor posible para la responsabilidad que le esperaba, lo mismo sucedió en Estados Unidos. Ahora nuevamente residiría en Londres el tiempo necesario para sacar adelante varios proyectos de negocios que había logrado cerrar.

Cuando murió su padre quien era el Patriarca, él que sólo tenía 8 años quedó como el legítimo heredero, pero habían personas interesadas en ocupar su silla. Para protegerlo la tía Elroy, Georges y los ancianos ocultaron su existencia e hicieron creer que William A. Ardlay era un excéntrico y hábil hombre de negocios hasta que él estuviera preparado en todos los aspectos para asumir su papel de cabeza del clan así como para enfrentar y saber manejar cualquier oposición.

Tenía apenas veinticinco años, todavía no asumía su papel como el Patriarca del clan Ardlay, y ya que el día cada vez estaba más cerca… sentía el deber de antes probarse a sí mismo. Siempre había vivido con la incertidumbre de no saber si todo lo que había logrado era solo por la ventaja que le brindaba ser un Ardlay, gracias a Georges nunca había tenido que competir por un trabajo. Quería demostrarse que él podría valerse por sí mismo y ser capaz de sacar adelante todo ese imperio. Sabía cuán grande era su responsabilidad para con muchas personas, quería no solo sentirse capaz sino de alguna manera ganarse ese derecho.

Albert pensaba que hasta cierto punto erairónico sentirse así … todo lo que había logrado, lo había hecho sin que nadie más que Georges y la tía abuela supiera su verdadera identidad, y con el correr de los años eran menos personas que conocían el secreto…

Pensaba en sus sobrinos…Le pesaba sobremanera no poder revelar su identidad a Anthony, Stair y Archie con quienes jugaba en su infancia, le hubiera gustado abrazarlos, hablar con ellos, contarles las anécdotas de sus viajes, que ellos le contaran las de ellos…por eso cada vez que podía iba a Lakewood adonde ellos estaban viviendo y se instalaba secretamente en la casa de la cascada, por lo menos así los sentía más cercanos.

Ese año para las celebraciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo la tía abuela, junto con sus tres sobrinos y los Leagan se trasladarían a Chicago, se esperaba también la presencia de Georges, por supuesto él no podría asistir, por lo que decidió ir a Lakewood para pasar en el Hogar de su infancia algunos días antes de tener que partir…pero…estaba en una disyuntiva pues desde que volvió del Viejo Mundo quiso regresar a aquella colina tan importante para él, aquella colina adonde viendo el esplendoroso cielo azul de aquella mañana descubrió la manera en que quería vivir su vida, no permitiría que alguien más dirigiera su vida, quería tomar sus propias decisiones, de acuerdo a su criterio. Pero también aceptó libremente la responsabilidad que tenía no solo con su Clan, su familia, sino también con Dios, por haberle dado tantas oportunidades que otros no tenían.

Pero más que por todo eso, quería volver a ver a aquella niña que nunca olvidó. Esa niña le enseñó tanto en tan pocos minutos…Estaba abandonada en un llanto tan liberador y sincero pero en un segundo de la nada fue capaz de regalarle la sonrisa más maravillosa que él jamás ha visto en nadie más en toda su vida. Desde ese día cuando surgen momentos, situaciones difíciles piensa en aquella pequeña , en cómo ella pudo reír con él con tanta facilidad a pesar de lo que sea que le había causado aquél dolor…Entonces él también se sentía capaz de ver más fácilmente lo bueno de la vida y disfrutarlo a pesar de la dificultad. De alguna manera siente que se lo debe a ella.

— Siempre he querido saber, por qué lloraba aquella pequeña niña de hermosos ojos, tan verdes como aquella colina… no sé por qué, pero al menos me gustaría saber que está bien y es feliz…jajaja! Era tan pequeña y tan graciosa! ¡En pocos segundos me hizo reír con sus ocurrencias! "Caracolas arrastrándose" ¡Jajajaja!

Imagino que vivía cerca de la colina… recuerdo haber visto una casa…. como que el clima no es el ideal para andar buscando por ahí…pero realmente no tendré otra oportunidad de ir antes de viajar a Londres … y estando allá ¿qué diré? Lo más probable es que ella no se acuerde de mi, solo hablamos unos minutos y ella era muy pequeña, además no puedo dar mucha información sobre mi.

— No…lo mejor es que no le diga nada de aquél día, y solo pretenda que pasaba por ahí y se me averió el auto ó que me detuve a disfrutar del paisaje, que no deja de ser verdad…en mi memoria esa colina es uno de los lugares más hermosos que he conocido, lleno del verdor de los árboles, los más brillantes colores dññwla hierba fresca, ese día el viento llevaba la mezcla perfecta del perfume de todos ellos, todo envuelto en aquella atmósfera azul claro…

— Si, definitivamente iré — diciendo esto Albert tomó el desvío que conducía a la Colina de sus recuerdos, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que haría estando ahí, pero no podía resistir el imperioso deseo de ir…había salido de casa con ropa cómoda, pues iba con dirección a Lakewood y para la hora en que él llegara, ya no estarían su tía y sus sobrinos, así habían acordado. Esta vez no era necesario el disfraz, por eso no llevaba puesto el bigote y la barba postiza que usaba para deambular por Lakewood por si se encontraba con sus sobrinos… no lo asociaran con Anthony. Tampoco tenía que preocuparse por el discreto personal que laboraba en la residencia.

— Me parece que era por acá… el paisaje es completamente diferente en invierno que en primavera…si, ahí está esa es la colina su forma es inconfundible para mi…precisamente por eso llamó mi atención la primera vez que decidí ascender a su cima…— estacionó el auto saliéndose un poco de la vía, al bajar de él se estiró un poco... El cambio de temperatura lo golpeó, afuera el frío era extremo. Abrió la cajuela, sacando de su interior un abrigo, y su inseparable morral que siempre andaba listo con ropa cómoda para acampar o para instalarse en la casa de la Cascada, entonces se dio cuenta que no había llevado la barba y el bigote postizos, al parecer los había dejado en Chicago…— Ya estoy aquí, no me voy a regresar. Espero que no haya nadie que pueda identificarme y sea suficiente con el pelo oscuro y los lentes — Con esos pensamientos comenzó a ascender la colina dispuesto a disfrutar del frío viento y el paisaje, todo estaba cubierto con un hermoso manto blanco. Pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando comenzó a nevar, lejos de decidir regresarse se empecinó más en su objetivo, como era su costumbre, viendo el lado positivo de las cosas — jajaja! ¡Bingo! ¡lo que me faltaba para lograr ver el escenario completo!— sin embargo la nieve y el viento lo hizo apurar el paso, pero se dificultaba, las botas se hundían en la nieve…

Mientras más avanzaba sentía más urgencia por llegar a la cima, sentía una especie de angustia, ¿un presentimiento? No sabía como llamarle…al fin llegó a la cima desde ahí pudo observar todo el panorama alrededor, no tardó en divisar la casa que recordaba— si…era cierto, mi memoria no me engañaba hay una especie de ¿capilla? en medio de la edificación — vió el río que estaba al pie de la colina, estaba congelado…a lo lejos distinguió una chica con un largo abrigo rojo que se dirigía hacia el torrente de hielo, caminando casi inmediatamente sobre él — Albert empezó a desdecender rápidamente la colina en su dirección sin perderla de vista, como si vislumbrara lo que iba a suceder… en un instante vió que el hielo bajo los pies de la joven cedió y ella cayó dentro del río —él empezó a correr con el corazón a mil, esperando verla asomarse por el agujero por donde había caído…pero no salía, sentía que corría en cámara lenta, su corazón iba más rápido que sus pies, la nieve…la nieve le impedía ir más rápido, le pareció que tardó una eternidad para llegar hasta la orilla del río….la muchacha aún no había salido…

 **CONTINUARÁ** …

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia, especialmente a las que me han dejado sus comentarios, de verdad he disfrutado de poder leerlos. Mil gracias por el apoyo, Dios les Bendiga.**

 **Sakura-Ardlay**

 **elbroche**

 **venezolana lopez**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Tutypinneaple**

 **Gaby W. Andrew**

 **Lucy M**

 **Yuleni Paredes**

 **Kata78**

 **Luz Nelly**

 **Guest**

 **Maviswhite**

 **Guest**

 **Nennyta**

 **Kecs**


	3. El RESCATE

Hola a todos! disculpen la tardanza, pero me ha tomado tiempo investigar sobre el tema, pues quería que el rescate fuera lo más realista posible.

 **DEL COLOR DE LA ESPERANZA**

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autora Keiko Nagita y la ilustradora Yumiko Igarashi.

 **INICIO DE FLASH BACK**

 **MICHIGAN VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD DICIEMBRE DE 1912**

Estaba nevando, y el frío calaba los huesos, pero Candy venía de la Colina de Pony. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas había subido como todos los días, con la esperanza de que ese sería el día en que volvería a ver a su Príncipe. Aunque no fue así, Candy no perdió la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Se sentía unida a él por medio del broche de plata, mientras lo tuviera con ella, tenía la certeza de que se volverían a encontrar…Candy iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, había caminado sobre el río congelado, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de él, adonde la capa de hielo era todavía delgada y no tardó en ceder bajo su peso, ¡Candy irremediablemente cayó en el río! ¡se hundió bajo las gélidas aguas!, el grueso abrigo que llevaba puesto se llenó del agua fría haciéndola más pesada y sus movimientos más torpes, luchó por subir a la superficie pero topó con una capa de hielo, trató de no perder la calma buscando el agujero por el que había caído, cada vez se le hacía más difícil moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía, le faltaba aire, sentía que se desvanecía…en su interior pidió ayuda a Dios, en eso divisó un agujero por donde entraba luz, se obligó a nadar hacia allá pensando que era por ahí que había caído, pero en realidad, era solo la luz que entraba por un hueco en la nieve depositada sobre la gran cubierta de hielo…desesperada lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo para ver si podía quebrarlo y salir por ahí, pero el hielo permaneció intacto…empezó a nadar hacia otro claro en el hielo…pero la necesidad de oxígeno provocó el reflejo involuntario de abrir la boca para inhalar aire y empezó a tragar agua...

Minutos antes Albert subía la colina por otro lado, a medida que avanzaba sentía más y más la urgencia por llegar a la cima, sentía una especie de angustia, ¿un presentimiento? No sabía como llamarle…al fin llegó a la cima desde ahí pudo observar todo el panorama alrededor, no tardó en divisar la casa que recordaba— ¡si…era cierto! mi memoria no me había engañado...hay una ¿Iglesia? En la ¿casa? — vió el río que estaba al pie de la colina, estaba congelado…a lo lejos distinguió una chica con un largo abrigo rojo que se dirigía hacia el torrente de hielo, caminando luego sobre él , alejándose de la orilla con rumbo al centro del río, se adentró en él. En cuanto la vió caminar sobre el río Albert empezó a desdecender rápidamente la colina en su dirección sin perderla de vista, como si vislumbrara lo que iba a suceder… de repente vió por la reacción de la joven que el hielo bajo sus pies había cedido, en un instante ella cayó dentro del río —él empezó a correr con el corazón a mil, esperando verla asomarse por el agujero por donde había caído…pero no salía, sentía que corría en cámara lenta, quería que sus pies fueran tan rápido como su corazón, la nieve…la nieve le impedía ir más rápido, le pareció que tardó una eternidad para llegar hasta la orilla del río….la muchacha aún no había salido…

Albert no perdió tiempo...tenía que ir por ella... tanteó el gélido suelo de la orilla parándose sobre él, al ver que aguantó su peso...se aventuró arriesgándose a que el hielo también se abriera bajo sus pies, caminó veloz a grandes zancadas, tratando de reproducir la ruta que había visto recorrer a Candy hasta el hueco por donde élla había caído. Ya cerca de llegar decidió ir agazapado apoyado sobre sus antebrazos y la parte inferior de las piernas, para no recargar todo su peso en un solo punto y así el helado suelo pudiera sostenerlo, pues a simple vista se notaba que él era mucho más pesado que la chica, se acomodó en el lugar avanzando solo con los brazos, de modo que del pecho para abajo quedó recostado sobre la placa de hielo que rodeaba el hueco, en tanto sus brazos y cabeza quedaron sobre dicho hueco para poder ayudar a la chica, sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando vió que la chica no estaba...supuso que la corriente la había arrastrado, por lo que se fijó en la trayectoria que llevaba ésta, notó que afortunadamente iba despacio. Albert avanzó rápidamente a gatas siguiendo esa trayectoria. Pero no avanzó mucho cuando escuchó golpes en el hielo más adelante pero en dirección a la orilla por la cual habían venido; se dirigió hacia allá mientras simultáneamente iba apartando con los brazos la nieve que había caído recién, la cual quitaba visibilidad de lo que había al otro lado del gélido cristal ...en eso la vió... su abrigo rojo llamó su atención sobre ella.

No entendía por qué, pero Candy nadaba hacia la orilla adonde el hielo era más firme y difícil de romper especialmente en la posición en que ella estaba. Pero no duró mucho con ese pensamiento pues casi inmediatamente ella se detuvo tomando una posición vertical...

Candy empezó a tragar agua, lo que la hizo toser, sin querer nuevamente inhaló agua, a medida que el agua descendía por su laringe sentía que le iba quemando todo el pecho, pero no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, no podía dejar de repetir estos dolorosos movimientos…

Por su mente pasaron los rostros de la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane cuando la encontraran ahogada en el río, los niños del Hogar…sufrirían mucho.

— _Señorita Pony, Hermana Lane, las quiero…Príncipe ya no estaré aquí cuando vengas._

— ¡No! No puede ser— dijo Albert en voz alta.

Albert supo que ella se detuvo debido a que la falta de oxígeno la obligó abrir la boca y empezó a tragar agua...el peligro inminente era que muriera ahogada aún antes que morir por hipotermia, si no era sacada del agua lo más pronto posible, por lo que debía actuar rápido...

— tengo que sacarla inmediatamente, ó se ahogará !, Dios ayúdanos. — La mente de Albert iba a mil por hora por la adrenalina. Tratando de permanecer sereno, en fracción de segundos desechó introducirse al río por el mismo agujero en el que Candy cayó, pues tendría que nadar hasta ella y volver antes de que él mismo se quedase sin oxígeno, sino lo lograba los dos morirían ahogados, además dentro tendría poca visibilidad debido a la nieve que había caído bloqueando la luz del sol.

Albert desesperado, por la urgencia de sacarla, instintivamente se colocó a la par de Candy con el cuerpo en dirección a la orilla por la que habían llegado, esperando tener así una porción del suelo glacial más sólida en la cual poder apoyarse. Poniéndose de rodillas empezó a golpear con la fuerza de ambos puños al mismo tiempo, para fracturar la losa de hielo ubicada justo sobret Candy y frente a él. Debía evitar caer él mismo al río pues eso complicaría el rescate de Candy y no había tiempo que perder.

Golpeó varias veces y con todas sus fuerzas el hielo, para su alivio éste pronto comenzó a resquebrajarse, lo que alentó su determinación de romper aquella gélida prisión con sus puños, aumentando la cantidad de golpes…hasta que finalmente en segundos que parecieron eternos, aquella cubierta de hielo se fragmentó en cientos de pedazos que finalmente se separaron flotando en el agua, dejando al descubierto un hueco por el que Albert recostándose nuevamente en el hielo introdujo ambos brazos que milagrosamente alcanzaron a Candy. Albert la haló hacia él subiéndola a la plataforma de hielo poco a poco, mientras él retrocedía empujándose hacia atrás primero con sus codos, luego con sus rodillas y así sucesivamente. Cuando logró sacar completamente a Candy se puso de rodillas y muy deprisa jaló nuevamente de ella tres o cuatro veces entonces se acercó a darle respiración asistida, en ese momento se dio cuenta que era Candy, aquella pequeña niña, ahora convertida en una jovencita, le dió un vuelco el corazón, pero no se dejó dominar por sus emociones, no podía darse ese lujo, la vida de Candy dependía de ello, por lo que siguió con su tarea brindándole respiración boca a boca en tres o cuatro ocasiones.

Luego suplicándole al cielo que el suelo no se abriera debajo de ellos, debido al peso de ambos concentrados en un punto, tomó a Candy en brazos, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la orilla, que ya estaba cercana.

Cuando estuvo en tierra firme depósito a Candy en la nieve, reanudó la respiración artificial e inició el procedimiento de Reanimación cardiopulmonar RCP.

Cuando abrió el abrigo de Candy para empezar a hacer las compresiones en la caja torácica, pudo apreciar que ella llevaba el broche, su broche…lo llevaba colgado de una cuerda de cuero …se alegró de que fuera ella quien lo tuviera, todo ese tiempo lo había dado por perdido…

Alternando uno y otro realizó ambos procedimientos varias veces… mientras lo hacía la llamaba dulcemente

— Candy despierta, por favor pequeña vive,

— Candy, vine a verte...no puedes morir, Candy...

— Dios por favor que no muera

" _Pequeña eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"_ — Candy escuchó aquellas palabras en su corazón, reviviendo aquél maravilloso encuentro con su Príncipe de ojos de azul claro…

Con toda su alma rogó al cielo

— _Dios mío, Padre mío…no me dejes! ¡ayúdame, apiádate!_

Vió una gran luz y la voz de su Príncipe la llamaba por su nombre — Candy, Candy

— _Eres tú mi Príncipe, ¡volviste!_

 _Candy caminó feliz hacia él…La luz cada vez se hacía más grande, lo envolvía todo…y luego, el azul del cielo…_

El rostro de Albert se iluminó y dio gracias al cielo cuando Candy comenzó a devolver toda el agua que había tragado, colocó su cabeza de lado para que no se regresara el líquido que salía de su boca…

Candy, sintió que le dolía el pecho, también la garganta, tosía y salía agua de su boca…empezó a respirar por si sola…

Abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba él frente a ella viéndola con sus hermosos ojos azul claro como el cielo de la mañana…su esperanza no había sido vana…todos estos años añorándo volverlo a ver…

— Príncipe regresaste…—se sorprendió así misma cuando se escuchó decir estas palabras en voz alta…

CONTINUARÁ...

Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia inspirada en la bella historia de amor de Los Principes de la Colina, especialmente agradezco a aquellas personas que han sido tan lindas de dejar sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos. De corazón les agradezco. Dios les Bendiga.

 **venezolana lopez**

 **Luz Nelly**

 **Nennyta**

 **Lucy M**

 **Sakura-Ardlay**

 **Elico01**

 **Jimenezesperanza184**

 **Kata78**

 **Meribet**

 **Tuty Pineapple**

 **elbroche**

 **Kecs**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Maviswhite**

 **Alpha**

 **lisitaj2**


	4. ¿ERES MI PRÍNCIPE?

El rostro de Albert se iluminó y dio gracias al cielo cuando Candy comenzó a devolver toda el agua que había tragado, colocó su cabeza de lado para que no se regresara el líquido que salía de su boca…

Candy, sintió que le dolía el pecho, también la garganta, tosía y salía agua de su boca…empezó a respirar por si sola…

Abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba él frente a ella viéndola con sus hermosos ojos azul claro como el cielo de la mañana…su esperanza no había sido vana…todos estos años añorándo volverlo a ver…

— Príncipe regresaste…—se sorprendió así misma cuando se escuchó decir estas palabras en voz alta…

Albert la escuchó y se sorprendió por esas palabras que Candy le dijo...pero pensó que eran producto de los traumáticos momentos que recién había vivido, la falta de oxígeno...

— Candy recordó en fracción de segundos todo lo que acababa de sucederle, caer al río congelado, el miedo, el dolor no solo emocional sino físico, el frío tan extremo que dolía...dolía en todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo y...se sintió morir, hubo un momento en el que creyó que no lograría sobrevivir...pero Dios estaba ahí, no la abandonó no solo sobrevivió sino que...¿era su Príncipe ese muchacho que la había recatado?...las emociones la sobrepasaron y empezó a llorar desconsolada...

En ese momento Albert la abrazó sin él mismo darse cuenta hasta ya lo estaba haciendo, la abrazó de una manera tan natural como si siempre lo hubiera hecho...iba a decir algo para consolarla cuando escucho la voz de un hombre que se dirigía a él

— Muchacho ¿estás bien?¿Cómo está la chica?

— ¡Oh por Dios!¡Gracias al Cielo está viva! — era la voz de una mujer. Frente a él estaban un Sr. y una Sra. que por sus vestiduras y manera de hablar no tenían apariencia de ser gente del campo. Albert se sorprendió pues además de Candy, no había visto a nadie por los alrededores al llegar, no sabía quiénes eran y estaba acostumbrado a tener que estar alerta para no revelar nada que facilitara que alguien descubriera su identidad.

— Si, Gracias al cielo está viva, pero está muy afectada por la impresión. Ahora lo urgente es llevarla a un lugar cálido y seco —les contestó Albert amable pero con desconfianza

— Vimos una iglesia en aquella dirección, tal vez alguien pueda ayudar, dijo el hombre de unos 65 años

— Si, yo también la he visto al llegar...lo mejor es llevarla hacia allá— contestó Albert

— Te acompañamos, así llevamos tu bajar la Colina la levanté después que la dejaste en tu carrera hacia el río

— En ese momento Albert reparó en que no llevaba su mochila, ni sus lentes puestos, no sabía en qué momento los había perdido o se los habría quitado, anticipándose al rescate.

— Le agradezco mucho señora. Bueno, vamos no hay tiempo que perder.— Dirigiéndose a Candy que temblaba ya no sabía si de frío o por todas las emociones juntas le dijo:

— Pequeña, te vamos a llevar a la Iglesia que está aquí cerca, al pie de la Colina, tenemos que protegerte del frío —Candy asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que levantó sus ojos para verlo, al mirar aquella límpida mirada sintió que podía confiar plenamente en él, aunque ya no estaba segura si era su Principe de la Colina, pues al verlo con más detenimiento notó que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, no era rubio como su Príncipe.

— Muy bien pequeña, tranquila que pronto estarás bien. — diciendo esto se levantó tomándola en brazos. Candy estaba nerviosa, avergonzada, nunca nadie desde que era una bebé la había cargado en brazos, y ahora lo estaba haciendo este muchacho que le había recordado tanto a su Príncipe...y ella lo había llamado así en voz alta...— Ha de creer que estoy loca — pensaba Candy, a pesar de la vergüenza, el frío la obligaba a permanecer acurrucada en sus brazos, abrazada de su cuello. Albert solo pensaba en que Candy debía ponerse ropa seca y abrigada, tenía que recuperar la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo, lo más pronto posible. Rogaba al cielo que no se fuera a enfermar por haber tragado agua congelada y haber estado expuesta a tan bajas temperaturas, no se había percatado que él tambien estaba empapado de agua helada.

Llegando al Hogar de Pony, el hombre que los acompañaba llamó a la puerta, les recibió la Hermana María, que al ver a Candy empapada , pálida y temblando de frío en brazos de aquél joven desconocido sintió que se le salió el alma del cuerpo y dando un alarido dijo sin siquiera tomar aire dijo:

— ¡Dios mío Candy! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Quienes son Uds? - terminó diciendo al reparar que también venía una pareja que ella pensó eran los padres del joven. Albert iba a contestarle,pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra la señora que los acompañaba intervino, agarrando impulso y soltando todo de un tirón:

— Esta jovencita, que al parecer se llama Candy se ha caído al río congelado, si no hubiera sido por el joven que se ha comportado como todo un héroe, arriesgando su propia vida y además brindándole los primeros auxilios como todo un profesional, está muchachita estaría en estos momentos en el Fondo del Río congelada

— ¡Oh por Dios mi niña! Salió diciendo la señorita Pony corriendo hasta adonde Candy que s eguia sollozando

— Nosotros somos Frances y Groover Mackenzie y el joven es :

CONTINUARÁ

Muchas Gracias por leer esta historia especialmente por sus comentarios

elbroche

Sakura-Ardlay

Elisa M

Lucy M

Ana isela Hdz

Rachel

Adoradandrew

Yuleni Paredes

Kata78

Guest1

Elico01

venezolana lopez

tutypineapple


	5. UN MILAGRO

Hola queridos lectores, disculpen la tardanza, pero se me hizo difícil avanzar rápido debido a las fechas, había que celebrar la Navidad, ésto aunado a que es mi primer Fic y a veces resulta difícil transmitir fielmente con palabras lo qué hay en mi cabeza, pero al fin está aquí el capítulo 5.

Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad junto a sus familiares y con Dios en su corazón y en sus vidas, así mismo deseo que el 2019 les depare muchas Bendiciones.

El capítulo anterior fue algo corto, pero espero reivindicarme con este capítulo que ojalá les guste.

Al final del capítulo, les he querido compartir algunas partes de CCFS que me han inspirado para escribir algunas partes de este Fic, ojalá que también lo puedan disfrutar, tanto como yo.

Por último he escrito algo que siempre quise hacer y por falta de tiempo no pude, que son los agradecimientos a cada una de las personas que amablemente me han dejado sus comentarios, créanme que cada uno ha sido muy valioso para mi. Dios les Bendiga.

 **DEL COLOR DE LA ESPERANZA**

 **CAPÍTULO 5: UN MILAGRO**

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autora Keiko Nagita y su ilustradora Yumiko Igarashi.

Llegando al Hogar de Pony, el hombre que los acompañaba llamó a la puerta, les recibió la Hermana María, que al ver a Candy empapada , pálida y temblando de frío en brazos de aquél joven desconocido, sintió que se le salió el alma del cuerpo y dando un alarido sin siquiera tomar aire dijo:

— ¡Dios mío Candy! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Quienes son Uds? - terminó diciendo al reparar que también venía una pareja que ella pensó eran los padres del joven. Albert iba a contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, la señora que los acompañaba intervino, agarrando impulso y soltando todo de un tirón dijo:

— Esta jovencita, que al parecer se llama Candy, se ha caído al río congelado, si no hubiera sido por el joven aquí presente, que se ha comportado como todo un héroe, arriesgando su propia vida y además brindándole los primeros auxilios como todo un profesional, está muchachita estaría en estos momentos ¡en el fondo del río congelada!

— ¡Oh por Dios mi niña! Salió diciendo la señorita Pony.— El señor tomando la palabra y dirigiéndose a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana Lane se presentó:

— Nosotros somos Frances y Groover Mackenzie y el joven héroe aquí presente ¿es...?

Albert que no podía creer que se estuvieran olvidando de lo más importante por hacer en aquél momento contestó respetuoso pero al mismo tiempo tajante

— Disculpen señores pero la señorita está congelada, es urgente que se cambie y entre en calor ¿Hermanas, por favor me permiten entrar a la casa con ella?

La señorita Pony dándole la razón le contestó:

— ¡Si joven tiene toda la razón! por favor pase.

— Le agradezco Hermana— contestó él con amabilidad.

— Yo le indicaré adonde puede llevar a Candy para que se cambie...por favor sígame — Albert siguió a la hermana Lane con Candy en brazos hasta una habitación llena de literas, en ese momento entendió por qué en la entrada los habían recibido tantos niños y volvió a ver a la hermana Lane, que en ese momento se volteó hacia ellos para mostrarle la cama de Candy. Ella que estaba todavía conmocionada por lo sucedido, adivinó sus pensamientos y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

No tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por Candy y por todo el Hogar, ella ha vivido con nosotros desde que era una recién nacida, es tan buena, es la alegría del Hogar de Pony...siempre pensando primero en los demás que en ella misma…y pensar que si usted no la ayuda ella…ella tal vez… terminó en un hilo de voz, y tapándose la boca con las manos como si esto pudiera detener su llanto… ya no pudo seguir hablando...Albert sonrió a la Hermana y le dijo— no tiene que agradecerme Hermana, a quien hay que agradecer es a Dios porque Candy pronto estará bien, ya lo verá—diciendo esto depositó a Candy en la cama y se retiró de la habitación dejándolas solas para que Candy se mudara de ropa.

La hermana Lane, entre lágrimas ayudó a Candy a desvestirse, y a cambiarse lo más rápido posible, para ayudarla a entrar en calor. Le trató de secar el cabello lo más que pudo, pero el día frío y húmedo no ayudaba, por lo que lo peinó y lo dejó suelto para que se secara más rápido.

Candy que había permanecido en silencio, estaba conmovida por haber visto llorar a la hermana Lane, y por todo lo que le había dicho a Albert. Cuando estuvo cambiada, aunque seguía teniendo mucho frío, no podía seguir callando lo que sentía, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la Hermana Lane y le dijo acongojada:

— ¡Lo siento mucho Hermana Lane!, siento haberle causado tanta preocupación, esta pena, yo…no se que me pasó…no me dí cuenta en qué momento caminé hacia el río…perdón Hermana Lane — la Hermana conmovida al ver a Candy tan agobiada, sin dejar de abrazarla y dando pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de la joven le dijo:

— ¡Candy, ha sido un gran susto el que nos has dado! pero doy gracias a Dios por escuchar mis oraciones de cuidar de ti y de todos los niños del Hogar.

Mira…el joven que te ha salvado ha llegado en el mejor momento, el momento en que necesitabas su ayuda, si él hubiera pasado antes por el río, ya no habría estado cuando caíste al hielo, si lo hubiera hecho después, ya habrías muerto, para mi es un hermoso milagro el que Dios nos ha concedido.

— Si, Hermana Lane tiene toda la razón, ha sido como un Ángel.

Cuando salió de la habitación Albert se detuvo un momento, jamás se habría imaginado que aquella niña que hace más de ocho años le enseñó a enfrentar la vida con optimismo era huérfana igual que él...

— _Es huérfana...jamás pasó por mi mente que aquella pequeña era huérfana igual que yo...pero yo tengo una familia que incluso me ha protegido de cualquier forma, incluso haciendome vivir en extrañas circunstancias, pero… tengo una familia…en cambio ella ha sido abandonada desde que era una bebé…no tiene una familia, vive en un orfanato._ — Se le encogió el corazón de saber que había sido abandonada siendo un ser tan indefenso

— _Ella a pesar de su vida difícil es capaz de dar tanta alegría, como lo ha dicho la Hermana...Como me la ha dado a mi desde hace más de ocho años... pensar que si no hubiera venido hoy , si hubiera llegado cinco minutos más tarde, tal vez Candy…pero no, gracias a Dios no fue así…ahora que lo pienso en como sentía ese deseo de ir a la colina, en esa urgencia por llegar…es como si algo ó alguien me llamara ...gracias por permitirme estar aquí en el momento justo..._ — Albert dió gracias al cielo, reflexionando en que todo lo que había sucedido era como un milagro.

Luego se dirigió al comedor adonde estaban reunidos la Señorita Pony y el matrimonio Mackenzie, llegó justo cuando les hablaba cariñosamente de Candy, ellos escuchaban conmovidos

— Candy a pesar de ser tan buena, es la hija más grande del Hogar de Pony porque no ha sido adoptada…

Pronto cumplirá quince años y sigue durmiendo con los niños, dice ser feliz cuidando de sus hermanos menores, aunque la cama ya le queda muy pequeña — dijo sonriendo y emitiendo luego un largo suspiro continuó — no quiere agobiarnos pues ella sabe que el dinero no sobra y que no podemos construir una habitación para ella sola…ya es una señorita y …en eso la señorita Pony se dio cuenta de la presencia de Albert, caminó apresuradamente hacia él y y le dijo:

— ¡Dios te Bendiga hijo! Los esposos Mackenzie me han contado como te arriesgaste para salvar la vida de Candy, desde el fondo de mi corazón te agradezco, no cabe duda de que Dios es misericordioso. Hijo, él te ha mandado a rescatar a nuestra Candy — Albert la miraba sorprendido por aquellas palabras, solo pudo contestarle — Gracias Hermana.

En ese momento la señorita Pony se percató de que Albert estaba empapado:

— ¡Hijo mírate!, ¡pero si estás empapado!, tienes que mudarte de ropa también— Albert que había estado con la adrenalina del rescate, solo concentrado en ayudar a Candy, hasta en ese momento reparó en que su ropa estaba mojada y que tenía frío, se había mojado con el hielo y la nieve en el río, pero más que todo al cargar a Candy que empapada de agua congelada había terminado por dejarlo de igual forma. Afortunadamente Albert había llevado consigo la mochila con ropa limpia. Gracias a los señores Mackenzie no la había perdido en la Colina, pues ellos la recogieron después de que él se la había quitado prácticamente sin darse cuenta, preparándose para rescatar a Candy, los lentes oscuros no habían corrido la misma suerte, encontrarlos era prácticamente imposible, pues habían quedado cubiertos por la nieve.

— Si Hermana, tiene razón no me había dado cuenta. Si me indica adonde puedo cambiarme la ropa, lo haré enseguida. Pero…antes quiero hablarle sobre Candy

— Dime hijo

— Es de vital importancia que ella entre en calor, por eso lo mejor en estas circunstancias es ubicarla en el lugar más cálido del Hogar, de preferencia cerca de una chimenea, su cuerpo debe recuperar la temperatura normal. Es importante que también beba líquidos calientes como chocolate, una deliciosa sopa de verduras le vendría bien.

— Si hijo, muchas gracias por las recomendaciones y por estar pendiente de Candy. Ahora mismo prepararé chocolate caliente para que Candy y tú lo beban, cuando estén cambiados.

— Le agradezco, respondió Albert con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes hijo?, es cierto lo que dices, una reconfortante y caliente sopa de verduras nos vendría bien a todos, espero los tres nos acompañen— dijo complacida la Señorita Pony refiriéndose a Albert y a los esposos Mackenzie. Agregando rápidamente : — no aceptaré un no como respuesta — tanto los esposos Mackenzie como Albert asintieron con una sonrisa y agradecieron a su ahora anfitriona quien dirigiéndose nuevamente a Albert prosiguió

— Pero tenemos un problema, con la otra recomendación, y es que… sucede que la única chimenea es ésta…dijo señalando con su mano —por lo que habría que pasar una cama para acá cerca de la chimenea.

— Yo puedo ayudar con eso —contestó Albert

— Te lo agradeceré mucho hijo, pero por favor, múdate de ropa primero, no vaya a ser que te enfermes, ya después me ayudas a pasar la cama.

Albert se mudó de ropa rápidamente y con ayuda del Sr. Mackenzie trasladó la cama de la señorita Pony frente a la chimenea. En ese momento llegaba Candy ayudada por la hermana Lane y con un séquito de niños alrededor, pues todos habían ido a llamarla para que se instalara cerca de la chimenea, todos querían ayudar a su jefe, los encabezaba Jimmy y Maggie, una niña que hace poco había llegado al Hogar y que estaba muy unida a Candy.

Albert se dirigió a Candy para ayudarla, mientras la señorita Pony y la señora Frances que se ofreció a ayudar, prepararaban la cama para recibirla.

Albert no pudo dejar de admirar la preciosa jovencita en que se había convertido Candy, vestía ropa sencilla, y que no estaba de acuerdo a su edad, pero a él le pareció una princesa con su hermoso cabello rubio, suelto y largo. La belleza natural de su rostro no se habia visto opacado a pesar de que estaba pálida debido a los recientes sucesos y se notaba que había llorado, contradictoriamente esto hacía resaltar aún más la belleza de sus enormes ojos verdes. Albert sentía que estaba frente a alguien muy querido para él… no entendía por qué, pero sintió el deseo de protegerla, quería que fuera feliz.

A Candy le empezó a palpitar el corazón fuertemente en el momento en que escuchó el sonido de la voz de Albert en el salón y al verlo dirigirse hacia ella. Cuando él que era un hombre muy alto se acercó para ayudarla, ella levantó su rostro para ver directamente esos ojos azul cielo, como los de su Príncipe. Aunque no estaba segura si era él, eran sus ojos lo primero que había visto al volver a la vida, ese hermoso azul cielo nuevamente le daba la esperanza en el mañana, literalmente… pues había salvado su vida…¿sería posible que fuera él?...Tratando de contener estos pensamientos y los sentimientos que provocaban en ella, se dirigió a él todavía con voz débil y titiritando de frío.

— Gracias por salvarme…sino fuera por usted... Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente, usted salvó mi vida…— le dijo Candy con todo el corazón ya que estaba profundamente agradecida.

— Por favor deja eso, ahora lo importante es que no te enfermes, déjame llevarte cerca de la chimenea —diciendo esto la tomó en brazos de nuevo y la llevó a la cama que había instalado cercana a la chimenea.— aquí pronto se te quitará el frío— le dijo Albert conmovido por las palabras de Candy, quien no se atrevía a levantar su mirada al tener su rostro tan cerca del de Albert, sin embargo se sintió tan bien en la calidez de sus brazos.

— De nuevo gracias joven….

— Albert…dime Albert— le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Gracias Albert—le dijo Candy con la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar de sí en ese momento, sin saber si lo había logrado, pues se sentía entumecida por el frío. A Albert le pareció nuevamente la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto jamás.

— Ven Candy recuéstate—le dijo la Hermana Lane que venía detrás de ellos, ayudando a Candy a recostarse, la arropó con varias colchas.

La señorita Pony, que estaba ahí pues acababa de terminar con el arreglo de la cama, se acercó a Candy, para poder verla con detenimiento, cerciorarse de que estaba bien...Candy al verla a su lado hizo el intento de levantarse, pero ella no se lo permitió

— Candy, no te levantes, ven recuéstate — le dijo arropándola de nuevo. Entonces Candy con lágrimas en los ojos y tomando entre las suyas las manos de la religiosa le dijo:

— Señorita Pony. Perdón por causarles tanta preocupación, casi pierdo la vida por no tener cuidado. Sino hubiera sido por Albert... parece un milagro lo que ha pasado...

— Tranquila mi niña, no te preocupes. Gracias a Dios todo ha salido bien y el joven Albert pudo ayudarte.— le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

— Eso sí, trata de no andar en las nubes siempre que bajas esa colina, para que no tengas estos accidentes. Nos harías muy felices a todos — le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa acompañada de una maternal mirada.

— Sí, ¡Señorita Pony! — le dijo Candy sonrojada y con una mueca divertida.

Albert quien había observado la manera de actuar de Candy se sentía aliviado, pero sabía que tenía que hacer una evaluación más exhaustiva de ella, para prevenir cualquier situación adversa, siempre era muy cuidadoso para no revelar mucho acerca de él, pero en este caso era necesario…no había otra manera de hacerlo, por lo que se dirigió a las Hermanas :

— Hermanas, es preciso realizar una evaluación médica de Candy, si me lo permiten puedo empezar ahora, afortunadamente siempre llevo conmigo el estetoscopio…— La señorita Pony y la Hermana María se quedaron viendo, no terminaban de entender pues Albert se miraba tan joven que nunca se imaginaron pudiera ser médico.

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó el Señor Groover —sabía que eras médico muchacho

— Yo también lo pensé cuando lo vi dándole los primeros auxilios a la muchacha con tanta seguridad, fue realmente admirable. —continuó la señora Frances.

— Bueno…la verdad pensé que probablemente era un estudiante de medicina, pues se ve muy joven — dijo dirigiéndose a las religiosas el Señor Groover Mackenzie.

Albert no creía conveniente revelar nada más por el momento, así que se limitó a sonreír y volvió a ver a las Hermanas en espera de una respuesta, la señorita Pony tomó la palabra:

— ¡Claro Hijo! que gran beneficio nos harías, puesto que en el pueblo no contamos con un médico que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿La evaluará aquí en el salón? — le preguntó la Hermana Lane.

— Si, Hermana es lo más conveniente, es el lugar más cálido de la casa.

— ¿Sabe?, nos vendría bien su presencia, como ud. la acompañó a cambiarse, me puede ayudar con alguna que otra pregunta.

— Por supuesto Doctor

— No Hermana…por favor solo llámeme Albert.

— Pero…¿si es…?

— Si, Hermana… quédese tranquila…— se rió Albert para sí mismo…luego se dirigió a Candy explicándole los procedimientos a realizar, llevó a cabo la auscultación y exploración física, luego le pidió a Candy que realizara algunas cosas sencillas. Para terminar le realizó varias preguntas tanto a ella, como a la hermana Lane, quedando complacido con los resultados obtenidos, de los cuales informó tanto a Candy como a las religiosas, las cuales se sintieron aliviadas.

— Señorita Pony, Hermana Lane, todo indica que Candy pronto estará bien.

— Tu función cardiorrespiratoria está dentro de lo normal en estos casos, lo que significa que tu corazón y tus pulmones no tuvieron daño por el casi-ahogamiento — explicó Albert dirigiéndose a Candy — Igualmente no hay evidencia de daño neurológico, pues no hay alucinaciones, mareos y puedes hablar de manera coherente, el hecho de que puedas caminar, utilizar tus manos de manera natural y sin ningún problema nos indica que la Hipotermia fue leve y te estás recuperando bien.

Así que lo único que queda por hacer es lograr que recuperes tu temperatura normal, por lo que seguirás aquí cerca de la chimenea y tomando bebidas calientes regularmente hasta que eso ocurra.

— ¡El chocolate! ¡Había olvidado que dejé el chocolate en el fuego! —exclamó la señorita Pony al tiempo que salía corriendo para la cocina. Candy soltó una risita al verla, igualmente a Albert le causó mucha gracia, ambos se vieron y se rieron cómplices. En tanto la Hermana Lane procesaba lo que Albert acababa de decir y daba gracias al cielo

— Bendito sea Dios porque estas bien Candy, y por haberlo enviado a ud. aquí, su presencia ha sido de mucha bendición para Candy y para el Hogar de Pony. Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.— esta era la segunda vez que Albert escuchaba esto y no había pasado ni una hora desde que había entrado por la puerta del Hogar de Pony, la verdad él también creía que no era una simple casualidad el haber estado ahí en la víspera de la Navidad. Le sonrió a la Hermana Lane agradecido.

En ese momento apareció la señorita Pony con chocolate caliente para Candy y para Albert.

— Aquí está su chocolate caliente, no se derramó gracias a la señora Frances que fue tan amable de estar pendiente . — dijo ofreciendo a cada uno, una taza de humeante del sabroso chocolate — Bébanlo con cuidado que está muy caliente.

— ¡Ay!¡ Ay! ¡Me quemé!

— ¡Candy! Nunca cambiarás— le dijo la hermana Lane

— ¡Jijiji! Lo siento.

— Niños vengan al comedor a tomar su chocolate —los llamó la señorita Pony, los chiquillos, que habían estado todo el tiempo alrededor observando con gran interés como Albert revisaba a su jefe, no querían irse, pero obedecieron. Además además no podían resistirse al chocolate caliente de la Señorita Pony.

Candy tomó su chocolate caliente, sintió delicioso el calorcito que dejaba en sus manos y en el interior de su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue dejando de temblar y recobrando el calor, fue de mucha ayuda que todos los niños querían estar cerca de ella, algunos incluso se acomodaron en la cama abrazándola...por supuesto después de haber tomado su chocolate caliente.

La señorita Pony también obligó a Albert a permanecer cerca de la chimenea en un sillón y arropado, él accedió porque no quería irse hasta estar seguro de que Candy estaría bien. Además pensaba que desde ahí podía tenerla en observación, en un primer momento se preocupó de que Candy tuviera alucinaciones porque lo llamó Príncipe…pero más adelante al dirigirse a él para agradecerle se había visto bastante lúcida, igualmente cuando se diculpó con la Señorita Pony, lo cual era un buen síntoma.

Además la Hermana Lane le había confirmado que en ningún momento Candy había dicho alguna incoherencia, al contrario también se había disculpado con ella por el gran susto que le había dado.

Al ver que Candy había podido caminar desde la habitación de los niños hasta la sala, Albert pensó que este hecho, auguraba un buen pronóstico y

cuando Candy tomó entre sus manos las de la señorita Pony , él sintió un gran alivio, pues Candy pudo hacerlo perfectamente, todo demostraba que se estaba recuperando favorablemente del casi-ahogamiento como también de la Hipotermia hubiera sido todo lo contrario si manifestaba torpeza ó falta de coordinación, dificultad para hablar, dificultad respiratoria, dolor de pecho, desorientación ó lo que es peor alucinaciones ó pérdida de memoria.

Con el examen que le hizo a Candy pudo confirmar lo que sus observaciones le habían mostrado, pero además era preciso auscultarla, y hacer la exploración física, pues era la única manera de saber cómo funcionaban su corazón y pulmones ó si había distención abdominal, y no había manera de hacerlo de una manera más discreta sin revelar sus conocimientos. De cualquier manera se sentía tranquilo de poder ver de cerca le evolucion de Candy, pues lo más recomendable era que estuviera en observación.

La señorita Pony y la hermana Lane estaban tan agradecidas que invitaron a Albert y a los Mackenzie a quedarse a almorzar, Albert tenía el pretexto perfecto para quedarse un poco más.

Todos se quedaron a tomar la deliciosa sopa que hicieron las hermanas, Candy la tomó sentada y arropada en la cama, no la dejaron levantarse.

Los Mackenzie no dejaban de elogiar a Albert por su rápida intervención

— Acabábamos de llegar a la cima de la Colina cuando divisamos el río y a Candy caminando sobre él, en un segundo desapareció, fue entonces que vimos a Albert

— ¡Este muchacho es impresionante! lo vimos correr colina abajo, rápido como el viento, no me explico cómo pudo haber llegado en tan solo unos segundos a la orilla del río.

— Es cierto Groover, ¡parecía volar!, a nosotros bajar nos tomó todo el tiempo que él se tardó en rescatarla. Cuando lo ví adentrarse al río congelado tenía el corazón en la mano, esperando que en cualquier momento él también se hundiera en el hielo.

— ¡Pero no Señor!,me asombraste muchacho por las precauciones tan inteligentes que tomaste, tus decisiones fueron rápidas y acertadas, ¡sin duda eres brillante!

— Y qué decir de la manera tan cuidadosa en que sacó a Candy del río, cuando le empezó a dar respiración de su boca ¡yo me asusté! no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero luego que empezó a presionarle el pecho, Groover me explicó que estaba tratando de revivirla…pensé solo una persona que sabe...puede hacer eso, tiene que ser un médico…

— Si! Él hizo todo eso, mientras nosotros dos apenas pudimos bajar la colina…no hubiéramos podido hacer nada por ella…

— Candy le debe su vida a Albert, pero a mi manera de ver los dos están vivos por gracia divina, sin duda Dios tiene algo preparado para ellos.

Albert se sentía incómodo siendo el centro de atención. Pero no había nada que hacer, era el héroe de todos y cada uno de los presentes, los niños lo miraban con tanta admiración…las Hermanas se deshacían en atenciones con él, y Candy…para Candy…él era su héroe personal…se sentía muy agradecida, pero también lo admiraba…

— Nunca he conocido a nadie como él, es tan joven y ya es médico, sin embargo es tan sencillo en su manera de comportarse …— cuando él le hizo la evaluación médica, al principio ella se sentía nerviosa pero él la hizo sentir tranquila, era como si lo conociera desde siempre…ahora al escuchar a los Mackenzie su admiración y gratitud crecía aún más, se sentía en deuda con él…

— Arriesgó su vida por mi, una desconocida, sin duda es un gran ser humano…sus hermosos ojos azul cielo...— aunque no fuera su príncipe de alguna manera se sentía unida a él.

— Albert es una persona maravillosa...

Las palabras de la señora Frances se le quedaron grabadas :

— "los dos están vivos por gracia divina, sin duda Dios tiene algo preparado para ellos."

Mientras tanto en el exterior se desató una tormenta de nieve, se podían escuchar las ramas de los árboles siendo azotados por el viento, la nieve que caía era tanta que no se podía ver a más de un metro de distancia, la temperatura descendió, por lo que no era recomendable salir a la intemperie hasta que ventisca cesara, pero parecía no tener fin. Afortunadamente dentro del Hogar de Pony estaban protegidos y preparados para mantener la chimenea encendida y la temperatura era agradable.

Ese día era víspera de Navidad, en unas horas sería nochebuena y la tormenta de nieve seguía…no se podían ir ni Albert , ni los Mackenzie. La señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane los invitaron a quedarse a celebrar con los niños del Hogar:

— No se pueden ir con esta tormenta, por favor quédense a celebrar con nosotros la Navidad — les dijo la señorita Pony

— Si, por favor acepten la invitación, estaríamos felices de que celebren con nosotros, estamos tan agradecidos con los tres por haber corrido en ayuda de Candy

— Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada, todo lo hizo Albert.

— Señor Mackenzie, los tres han sido tan buenos samaritanos. Además estoy segura que de haber sido necesario, ustedes no habrían abandonado ni a Candy, ni al joven Albert en el río — insistió la Hermana Lane

— Han sido tan amables estando pendientes del recate, como de la recuperación de Candy, y ayudándonos en lo que ha sido necesario.

— Nos gustaría mucho aceptar su invitación, pero no queremos incomodar, en cuanto merme la tormenta nos iremos.

— Nosotras no podemos dejarlos ir así en estas condiciones, sería peligroso para uds.

— ¿Pero cómo dormiríamos Hermana Lane?, concuerdo con Groover no queremos incomodarlos.

— De eso no se preocupen, que nosotras nos encargamos

— Debe haber alguna posada cerca, tal vez en el pueblo…

— No, en realidad no la hay, además la tormenta arrecia y sería muy arriesgado hacerse camino hasta el pueblo

— Como están Las condiciones del clima, es mejor que se queden aquí, probablemete mañana amanecerá mejor y podrán seguir su rumbo, pero hoy que es víspera de Navidad por alguna razón están aquí adónde pueden estar a salvo, no vale la pena que se arriesguen…

— Tiene razón señorita Pony, agradecemos mucho la invitación, con gusto celebraremos con Uds.

— Ud. También se quedará a celebrar con nosotros ¿no es así Albert?

Albert antes de contestar pensó en quién lo estaba esperando en Lakewood para celebrar junto a él…

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **—-**

 **INSPIRACIÓN EN CCFS**

 **EL CORAZÓN DE CANDY LATE CON FUERZA AL ESCUCHAR LA VOZ DE ALBERT**

Hola, quiero platicarles de adonde saqué que a Candy le palpita fuertemente el corazón cuando escucha la voz, el sonido que identifica a Albert, ¡pues de CCFS! Les dejo las siguientes citas:

 **1\. CUANDO CANDY FUE A VER A ALBERT AL ZOOLÓGICO BLUE RIVER.**

"Cuando arribó a las inmediaciones de una pequeña choza, l **e llegó una carcajada del señor Albert.** **EL CORAZÓN COMENZÓ A LATIRLE CON FUERZA, DOMINADO POR LA NOSTALGIA DE ESCUCHAR DE NUEVO AQUEL SONIDO."**

( Página 11. Parte 2. Tomo 2. Capítulo 9. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español)

 **2\. ALBERT SE RÍE CON UNA VOZ FRESCA**

"- Justo como pensaba. Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. Al oir esa **dulce e inesperada voz** , Candy levantó el rostro sorprendida. En el fondo del cielo, se destacó la figura de un muchacho con vestimentas extrañas. La observaba desde arriba sonriendo y llevaba en el hombro un objeto extraño, similar a la forma de un corazón que una vez había visto en una enciclopedia ilustrada . Candy parpadeó . ¿ Quién era ese chico que parecía haber caído repentinamente del cielo? Pero tú ¿ Vienes del espacio ? -Le susurró asombrada

El muchacho **SE HECHO A REÍR CON UNA VOZ FRESCA** y respondió: Dices cosas tan graciosas, pequeña! Sin embargo, aunque me veas vestido así, te garantizo que soy un ser humano. "

(Página 21-22. Parte I. Tomo I. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español)

 **3\. LA DULCE VOZ DE ALBERT**

Bueno y aquí les dejo otra cita bellísima, del encuentro de Albert y Candy en Londres adonde habla de su voz dulce como la de Anohito,

"Candy? Así que realmente eres tú —, dijo en ese momento la presencia misteriosa.

La joven se detuvo sorprendida . Conocía esa voz , ¿pero dónde la había escuchado? Se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

El hombre que apareció bajo la luz del farol llevaba gafas de sol, una chaqueta sahariana arrugada y pantalones de trabajo manchados. **SU DULCE VOZ** poco correspondía a su aspecto, y le recordaba a alguien...

¿ El señor Albert ? ¡ Pero no es posible ! ¿ Aquí en Londres ?

Permaneció aturdida mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella.

¿ Ya no te acuerdas de mi ? -preguntó él riendo y quitándose las gafas .

— No puedo creerlo Señor Albert , ¿en verdad es usted? — GRITANDO DE ALEGRIA CANDY SE LE ARROJÓ AL CUELLO. — Señor Albert , ¿realmente es usted ? ¡ ¿ No es un sueño…? — ¿Por qué rayos debería ser un sueño?—Albert la levantó del suelo y la hizo girar en el aire.

Alrededor de ellos, la noche de Londres giraba como si fuera un carrusel.

(Página 203. Parte 2. Tomo1. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del Italiano al español)

 **4\. DESCRIPCIÓN DE ANOHITO**

En el final de CCFS que está en el epílogo de Albert y Candy, Candy habla de Anohito, su esposo amado:

"Escucho aquella voz dulce, capaz de hacer siempre que mi corazón lata con fuerza. "

(Página 202. El Fin. Epílogo. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español)

 **5\. ALBERT ES ANOHITO**

Bueno ahí tienen, Albert tiene las características de Anohito, la dulce voz que además hace palpitar el corazón de Candy fuertemente...

Nagita nos dice que el SONIDO de las carcajadas de Albert produjo ese efecto en Candy: hizo palpitar su corazón … y es la misma Nagita quien se encarga de decirnos que ALBERT SE RÍE CON UNA VOZ FRESCA, diciéndonos con esto que la risa es lo mismo que la voz, lo cual es muy lógico ya que la risa al igual que la voz hace que Candy sepa que es Albert…aunque no lo vea. ¡El acertijo resuelto!:

 **LA DUlCE VOZ DE ALBERT HACE LATIR CON FUERZA EL CORAZÓN DE CANDY:** **ALBERT ES ANOHITO.**

 **—-**

 **ALBERT MÉDICO**

También quiero comentarles que escribí de Albert como médico, porque es algo que aunque Nagita no lo diga claramente en CCFS da varias luces al respecto. En el Manga y el anime lo dice con imágenes cuando nos muestran a un Albert como médico en África. Les dejo las citas de CCFS para que puedan verlo por si mismas:

 **1\. CUANDO ALBERT RESCATÓ A CANDY EN LA CASCADA:**

"¡Es una cascada! — gritó agarrándose a ambos lados del bote.

Mientras más se acercaba a aquel estruendoso ruido, más parecía ser absorbido el bote por una corriente en aumento. Sin siquiera tener tiempo para gritar, Candy cayó y fue arrojada fuera de la embarcación. Luego, cuando hizo contacto con el agua, perdió el conocimiento."

(Página 97. Parte I. Tomo I. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español)

"— Me alegra que te encuentres mejor... — El pirata sonrió. Parecía profundamente aliviado, y en un instante la sensación de peligro se disolvió, siendo reemplazada por una atmósfera agradable.

Levantándose de la cama, Candy se armó de valor y preguntó: — Disculpe, señor ", ¿ Fue usted quien me salvó ?

No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido después de haberse caído por la cascada.

— En realidad, yo fui quien te encontró mientras jadeabas en busca de aire en la cuenca de la cascada, pero realmente es horrible que tú me llames "señor".

Quizás no lo parezca , pero soy joven , ¿ sabes ?

(Página 98. Parte I. Tomo I. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español. Al final de esta página está la siguiente nota explicativa:

"Señor" en japonés se les llama "oji" a los varones mayores de 30 años es así como Candy llama a Albert y por eso él reclama que aún es joven, menor que un "oji".)

• **CANDY PERDIÓ EL CONOCIMIENTO**

La narradora dice claramente que Candy perdió el conocimiento cuando hizo contacto con el agua...Candy no recuerda nada desde ese momento...lo cual confirma lo dicho por la narradora.

Una persona que ha perdido el conocimiento se ahoga fácilmente pues no puede aguantar la respiración, ni puede hacer nada por no sumergirse en el agua...

Candy perdió el conocimiento, hubiera muerto ahogada si Albert no la rescata, es más...no se sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo Candy sumergida en el río, pero lo que sí es seguro es que estando inconsciente ella empezó a tragar agua en el momento mismo en que cayó al río.

Sin embargo Albert contesta que encontró a Candy jadeando por aire...y cambia de tema...

Significado de Jadear: Respirar con dificultad, generalmente por efecto del cansancio.

Una persona que ha perdido el conocimiento, no puede jadear en busca de aire.

Lo más seguro es que Albert no le quiso decir que la encontró ahogándose para no asustarla y para no explicarle qué él le había dado primeros auxilios para sacarle el agua que había tragado y pudiera respirar, no quiso entrar en detalles de su rescate ni de nada, por ejemplo que la cambió de ropa, pues eso la hubiera hecho avergonzarse.

Pero qué él no lo diga, no quiere decir que no haya sucedido, cuando éramos niños tampoco se nos ocurrió, pero ahora como adultos sabemos lo que sucede cuando una persona inconsciente cae en un río.

Una persona sin sentido puede ahogarse en pocos centímetros de agua, ha habido muchos casos de adultos ahogados en su bañera al haber perdido el sentido por una u otra razón, para ahogarse no se requiere mucho tiempo bastan unos pocos minutos. Es muy importante que la persona reciba primeros auxilios rápidamente, si no es así aunque sea rescatada, puede morir aunque ya no esté en el agua, debido a que tiene agua en los pulmones y no puede respirar.

 **2\. EN LA CABAÑA DE LA CASCADA**

— Muy bien , princesa Candy , ¿ Te apetece algo para comer ? La sopa ya está lista y ahora deberías poder levantarte.

Con desenvoltura, el hombre colocó a los pies de la cama la ropa que Candy llevaba puesta y se dirigió hacia una olla ubicada en la chimenea. Al parecer, Candy había dormido vistiendo una vieja camisa de Albert-san" . ¿Pero cuánto tiempo se había quedado inconsciente después de haberse caído de la cascada?

Se puso su ropa, casi completamente seca, dobló la camisa que le había sido prestada, y saltó ágilmente de la cama.

Mientras avanzaba con pasos todavía un poco vacilantes, se le acercó una ardilla. Candy parpadeó. Mirando con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que en el interior de esa casa, que tenía todo el aspecto de ser una cabaña montañesa, había varios animales. Perros, patos, conejos e incluso un ciervo, que a primera vista había confundido con un objeto decorativo. Todos ellos tenian alguna herida y parecía que estaban recibiendo atención médica por parte de ese hombre."

(Página 99. Parte I. Tomo I. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español)

 **ACLARACIÓN**

Me tome la libertad de cambiar el "señor Albert " por Albert-san que es como aparece en el original en japonés, adonde Candy se dirige a Albert como Albert-san, siendo el san* un sufijo honorífico qué es común que sea utilizado en Japón por personas de todas las edades hacia personas de todas las edades, incluso entre novios, prometidos y esposos, pero no tiene traducción al español.

"La traducción italiana lo maneja como 'señor, pero no lo usará a lo largo de toda la novela, en su presente Candy ya no lo llama Señor Albert, sino simplemente Albert, respetando la postura de la autora."

(Ésta nota aclaratoria aparece en Página 99. Parte I. Tomo I. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español)

• **AHORA DEBERÍAS PODER LEVANTARTE.**

Veamos, Albert además de preparar una sopa para Candy, le dice que ya debería poder levantarse... la manera en que lo dice, deja ver que él sabe que esperar en este caso, implica qué él sabe que no hay razón para que Candy no pueda levantarse…¿cómo lo sabe? En esa época la información no estaba tan fácilmente disponible como ahora…él pudo haber dicho simplemente:

levántate ven a comer

Pero dijo:

y ahora deberías poder levantarte.

Candy vuelve ha decir que ha estado inconsciente desde que cayó de la Cascada, tanto tiempo como para que su ropa esté seca.

 **Casi- ahogamiento:** es un término usado para alguien que casi se ahoga pero que al darle los primeros auxilios sobrevivió más de 24 horas después del accidente independientemente que después muera o sobreviva. Estuve leyendo en internet al respecto y hay personas que a pesar de verse bien mueren luego por insuficiencia respiratoria, insuficiencia cardíaca, etc...por eso es importante llevar a las personas que han pasado por esto para que sean revisadas por un doctor. Curiosamente las personas que han sufrido casi—ahogamiento en aguas muy frías, tienen más posibilidad para recuperarse debido a las bajas temperaturas.

* El caso es que una persona que ha pasado por esto debe ser revisada por un doctor quien debe auscultarle y hacer un examen físico, ahora también se hacen además exámenes de laboratorio etc...y luego deben permanecer en observación un mínimo de 24 horas.

• **ATENCION MÉDICA**

Sobre los animales que están en la cabaña, todos están ahí recuperándose de alguna lesión, Albert les ha brindado ATENCION MÉDICA, lo dice CCFS.

 **3\. CUANDO ALBERT SE FUE A ÁFRICA**

• **TRABAJANDO EN UNA CLÍNICA PARA SERES HUMANOS.**

"En este momento estoy ayudando en una clínica (para seres humanos). Hay personas que han venido de todo el mundo y entre ellas también hay una enfermera estadounidense de casi veinte años. Se parece un poco a ti."

(Página 64. Parte 2. Tomo2. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español)

Albert claramente dice que está trabajando en una clínica para seres humanos adonde hay personas de todo el mundo incluida una enfermera.

Para mi está describiendo una brigada médica, como Médicos sin Fronteras, ó como en aquellas época a inicios del siglo XX realizaban las misiones cristianas ya sea católicas o evangélicas con personas que eran voluntarias, tal como lo son las brigadas médicas en la actualidad que brindan sus servicios gratis en países tercermundistas, con la participación de personal médico que va en sus vacaciones etc… Me sorprendió encontrar en internet que los Misioneros de Escocia tuvieron mucha participación desde fines del siglos XIX, inicios del siglo XX en adelante.

Entre ellas cabe mencionar las Misiones de la Iglesia de Escocia (CSM) el primer grupo de misioneros se estableció a finales del siglo XIX.

En 1907 La Iglesia de Escocia comenzó en Kenia la Misión Médica Kikuyu en con el Dr. John W. Arthur. Fue el cirujano, el especialista y el médico general.

/the-christian-missionaries-and-health-in-kenya

En 1922, la Iglesia de Escocia , encabezados por los misioneros Dr. y la Sra. Irvine con sus tres hijos y la Srta. Rita Butter-Malcolm, fundaron un puesto médico en las tierras altas centrales de Kenia, al este del Monte Kenia. Durante los siguientes 80 años, el puesto de avanzada se convirtió en dos internados y en el Hospital Chogoria, el cual quedó bajo la dirección de Kenia en 2004.

detail/kenya-nurse-educator-chogoria

 **• LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Albert fue a la Universidad en Londres luego de que conoció a Candy en la Colina

"Sabía que debía resistir solo un poco más, ya que pronto me marcharía para asistir a una universidad en Inglaterra,..."

(Página 64. Carta de Epílogo. Tomo2. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español)

Albert estuvo 7 años en Londres antes de volver a América y reencontrarse con Candy en la Cascada.

• **ALBERT QUERÍA PROBARSE A SÍ MISMO**

"Querida Candy, quiero que sepas que no me limité a divertirme viajando por el mundo. Si me encontraba en Inglaterra, también era para darle seguimiento a los preparativos de un nuevo proyecto de negocios. Sin embargo, el hecho de que nos encontráramos por casualidad, me hace pensar en ese hilo misterioso que nos une y del cual siempre hablas.

Cuando terminé mi tarea y tranquilizándome al verte de nuevo serena en Londres, decidí dejar el Zoológico Blue River para llegar a mi tan amada África.

A donde quiera que fuera, nunca tuve que preocuparme por trabajo o por cómo iba a vivir. Eso también lo debo a mi pertenencia a la familia Ardlay. Siempre estuve preso de la duda de no poder hacer nada por mí mismo, pero el viaje a África me permitió afrontar este temor. Elegí marcharme cortando los contactos incluso con Georges, simplemente porque quería probar valerme por mi mismo. "

(Página 193. Carta de Bert para la quizás hermosísima Candy. Epílogo. Tomo2. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español)

Albert quería probarse a sí mismo que podría valerse sin la ayuda de su apellido, ni de Georges, pues nunca había tenido que preocuparse por trabajo ó cómo iba a vivir, debido a su pertenencia a la Familia Ardlay.

Mucha gente interpreta esto como que nunca había trabajado. Pero él mismo acaba de decir que no es así, que si viajaba tanto no era meramente diversión sino por trabajo, como durante su permanencia en Londres cuándo Candy estaba en El San Pablo. Albert estaba allí por un nuevo proyecto de negocios y además tenía el trabajo en el zoológico, tenía dos trabajos...simplemente porque él así lo quiso.

A eso se refiere Albert cuando dice que llevó la vida que quiso, pues cumplía con su deber de trabajar para las empresas de su familia, pero también trabajaba ó hacía lo que él quería hacer. Probablemente a la tía Elroy no le encantaba que trabajara en el zoológico pero igual él lo hacía. Pero todos sus trabajos los había obtenido ya sea porque :

1\. Eran parte del proceso de ganar las habilidades y la experiencia necesaria para tomar las riendas de la familia y de todas las empresas.

2\. Porque su apellido ó bien la ayuda de Georges le facilitaban trabajar también en lo que él quería.

El hecho es que Albert para probar que podía valerse por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de su apellido, ni su familia o Georges elige un lugar que nada tiene que ver con lo que es habitual que él trabaje:

UNA CLÍNICA PARA HUMANOS en Kenia, país que era una colonia Británica, que como ya vimos tuvo mucha presencia de Escocia.

Entonces si quería valerse por sí mismo...la lógica nos dice que él buscará trabajar en algo que sabe hacer:

 **UNA CLÍNICA PARA HUMANOS**

Albert dice que ese viaje a África le ayudó en lo que él pretendía, es decir estaba en lo correcto al haber elegido trabajar en una clínica para humanos, para probar que podía valerse por si mismo...es decir hizo un buen trabajo, sabía lo que hacía.

Quería probar valerse por sí mismo…pero se fue a África ¿de voluntario quizás?.…obviamente no era dinero lo que estaba buscando lograr por sí mismo, además eso ya lo había probado hacer con los negocios de su familia. Era probar que podía defenderse en la vida con lo que él quería hacer, sin la ayuda de nadie, sabiendo que si elegía ese camino, no tendría el apoyo de la familia.

Es como si pensara:

Si no fuera el Patriarca del clan , si no tuviera el dinero que tengo, ¿podría ganarme la vida trabajando en lo que yo prefiera?¿podría empezar desde cero?

"A donde quiera que fuera, nunca tuve que preocuparme por trabajo o por cómo iba a vivir. Eso también lo debo a mi pertenencia a la familia Ardlay. Siempre estuve preso de la duda de no poder hacer nada por mí mismo, pero el viaje a África me permitió afrontar este temor."

• **PRINCESA CANDY**

— Muy bien , princesa Candy , ¿ Te apetece algo para comer ? La sopa ya está lista y ahora deberías poder levantarte.

(Página 99. Parte I. Tomo I. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español)

Me encanta esa parte adonde Albert la llama Princesa Candy, jejeje!

¿Se dan cuenta?

Así como a ella, él le pareció un Príncipe y al no saber su nombre lo ha llamado Príncipe en la Colina.

Igualmente a Albert, ella le parece una Princesa...¿será que así la llamaba cuando la recordaba? Pués en CCFS, él le confiesa que nunca olvidó aquella niña.

Son los Príncipes de la Colina...y el cuadro de Slim colgado en su casa a orillas del Río Avón, es una vista del Hogar de Pony desde la Colina. Simbólicamente es como si su casa estuviera en la Colina, adónde empezó su historia.

(incluso en el Poema : "Amo el Mañana" escrito por Nagita y que es la letra original de la canción que aparecía al final de cada capítulo Candy llama Anohito al Príncipe de la Colina.)

• **NUNCA TE OLVIDÉ**

"Tampoco olvidé nunca a esa pequeña niña, por eso de inmediato te reconocí cuando te salvé después de que te precipitarás desde lo alto de la cascada. En el cuello llevabas una cruz y mi broche. Por otro lado, no habias cambiado mucho respecto a nuestro primer encuentro (no te enojes).

Cuando me contaste sobre ti, sentí el deseo de hacerte feliz. Quería que la chica que tenía frente a mis ojos encontrara su felicidad; y estaba seguro de poderla ayudar.

Mi carta ya se volvió demasiado larga . ¿ También esto será obra de tu magia ? Te espero en Chicago.

Albert

(Páginas 186 -187. Carta de Albert para le pequeña hechicera Candy. Epílogo. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español )

• **CANDY HECHIZA A ALBERT**

Cuando Albert le escribe esta larga y hermosa carta a a Candy después de que le revela que él es su Príncipe añorado...ella está por cumplir 23 años.

Me encanta que él la llama hechicera y se reconoce bajo los efectos de su magia, ¡eso es tan romántico!

• **ALBERT SIEMPRE HA DESEADO HACER FELIZ A CANDY**

Aquí Albert le revela a Candy que desde cuando él la rescató en la Cascada sintió el deseo de hacerla feliz y estaba seguro de poder hacerlo:

haciendo que su familia la adoptara y siendo él su tutor hasta la mayoría de edad podría de alguna manera protegerla y lograr que tuviera la oportunidad de recibir una buena educación, por supuesto que fuera una dama como ella tanto deseaba, pero sobre todo, aunque no tendría mamá y un papá si tendría una familia...igual que él que a los 8 años ya no tenía padres, pero tuvo una familia que lo protegió.

Pero Albert necesitaba poder justificar esa adopción hecha por la Familia Ardlay, no podía decir que conocía a Candy...etc...la justificación perfecta se la dieron sus sobrinos Anthony, Stair y Archie, al escribirle una carta pidiéndoselo, pues ellos son parte de la Familia Ardlay...gracias a ello él pudo decir que la Familia Ardlay adopta a Candy porque tres miembros de la familia se lo han pedido.

 **—-**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Muchas Gracias a todos lo que están leyendo esta historia, de verdad que aprecio enormemente que dediquen una parte de su tiempo para leerla.

Agradezco de manera especial a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado sus hermosos comentarios, quise agradecerles a cada una empezando de los review del capitulo 4 para atrás.

Dios les Bendiga a todos.

 **elbroche** muchas Gracias por leer mi fic, por apoyarme y hecharme porras siempre.

Si, el rubio adorado tormento seductor sin barba se llevó tremendo susto, pero como siempre llegó a tiempo a la cita con el destino para rescatar a su amada...aunque aún no lo sabe jajaja!

Lástima que todavía tiene el cabello castaño y no su rubio arenoso.

Mil Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo!

 **Meribet** que me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por leerla. Y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Luz Nelly** Si verdad, ya le encontré el gusto de dejarlas en suspenso! jajajaja! Te agradezco mucho los comentarios.

 **Sakura-Ardley :** Siii! el Príncipe Albert llegó a tiempo para salvar a la Princesa Candy! cómo es lo usual entre ellos.

Los Mackenzie...aparecieron de la nada...pero no se irán como si nada jajaja!

Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios y tus lindas palabras de apoyo, son muy importantes para mi. Gracias también por tu ayuda en fanfiction.

 **jimenezesperanza184** que me alegra mucho que estés leyendo el Fic y que te haya gustado. Muchas Gracias!

Yo también soy fan de Albert! Se nota verdad? Jajaja!

Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Adoradandrew** si, Candy en un inicio al ver sus ojos lo reconoció, pero ahora está con la duda, ya que él en ese tiempo él cabello se le había tornado castaño.

Si, la vida de Albert fue difícil pero afortunadamente él aprendió a ver lo bueno de las cosas, él sabía disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, era muy Annie, en realidad el culpable es la sociedad ella es una víctima, a nadie le gusta ser despreciado.

Muchas Gracias por todas tus palabras de apoyo, en verdad lo aprecio de corazón.

 **Venezolanalopez** si ha pasado mucho tiempo, Albert es un hombre y ha crecido, sus facciones se han alargado, la voz le ha cambiado, aunque sigue siendo dulce, es la voz de un hombre no de un adolescente. Además el pelo en este momento es castaño no rubio.

Hay personas que aunque crezcan sus facciones no cambian mucho y son fácilmente identificables con aquel niño, o niña que fueron, como el caso de Candy...pero al parecer con Albert no es así.

Muchas Gracias por todos tus comentarios!

 **Elico01** Albert ha vuelto ha hacer de las suyas y se ha presentado como simplemente Albert de nuevo...pero por algo su familia ha querido mantener oculta su identidad por casi 20 años...

¿Esa pareja? Si como que muy misteriosos ¿verdad?jajaja! Ya pronto veremos qué papel jugarán , por el momento son testigos del rescate de Candy.

Mil Gracias por tus comentarios!

 **Lucy M** siii! El color de la esperanza ya llegó, Albert siempre dándole a Candy esperanza en el mañana.

Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios y buenos deseos.

 **Guest 1** Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia.

Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Guest 2** mmm...hay que esperar un poquito para saber quienes son los Mackenzie.

Muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Keyag** que Alegre saber que has leído mi historia y que te haya gustado, lo es aun más!

Muchas Gracias por leer y por comentar. Un abrazo también para ti.

 **Tutypineapple** siii! Qué bueno que se han podido reencontrar aunque sea de esta forma, si Albert llega un poquito más tarde, ya no hubiera sido posible...

¡Si Anthony está vivo!

Esos Mackenzie...nos han dejado intrigados...pero al menos se ven buena gente.

Jajajaja! Gracias por el consejo! Por todo tu apoyo, también por comentar y tener la historia entre los favoritos.

 **Chidamani** me alegra que te guste esta versión alterna de la Gracias por tus comentarios!

 **Sandy Sanchez** wow! Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me ha alegrado mucho todo lo que me has dicho respecto sobre la historia, mi estilo, etc..realmente admiro a todas ustedes que escriben todo el tiempo hermosas historias, no solo porque no es fácil, sino que se invierte bastante tiempo.

Si! La corriente...yo también lo pensé pero...en realidad no fue tanto la corriente lo que movió a Candy, sino ella misma nadando y Dios la fue guiando...

El asunto es como bien dices , que Albert de nuevo llegó milagrosamente en el momento justo en que Candy lo necesita.

Lo siento! que el capítulo 4 fue tan corto, pero mi tiempo no daba para más, diciembre es un mes lleno de actividades, celebraciones en todos lados, no tienes idea de todos los malabares que tuve que hacer para publicar ese capítulo! Jajaja!

Siii! ¡Anthony está vivo! Aunque aún es un adolescente.

El cabello de Albert...recuerda que volvió a ser rubio cuando perdió la memoria.

Por Terry quedate tranquila que no tengo nada en contra de él.

De corazón te agradezco todas tus palabras, pues me han animado mucho.

Feliz Año Nuevo y muchas Bendiciones también para ti .

 **Yuleni Paredes** muchas gracias por tus palabras, tu fuiste la primera que me animó a escribir, como también lo has hecho con otras chicas, eres genial, siempre te estaré agradecida.

Si, Albert fue al rescate de la Princesa Candy sin saber qué era ella...pero llegó a tiempo a su cita con el destino. Es como dices, con CCFS nos hemos dado cuenta de que Candy fue muy especial también para Albert, no olvidó nunca a aquella pequeña niña, por eso la reconoció de inmediato en la Cascada, pero aquella pequeña niña creció y se hizo mujer, la mujer de la cual él se enamoró, por más que en la serie y el anime insistía en peinarse con dos coletas como una niña! Jajaja!

Mil Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras Y todo el apoyo que siempre me has dado.

 **Maviswhite** Gracias por todas tus lindas palabras, se que las dices de corazón, gracias por leer esta historia.

Y mil Gracias

Por dejarme tus comentarios. Un abrazo.

 **Guest H** si, es cierto lo que dices,eso es justo lo que quería dar a entender que Albert sabe de Medicina.

Gracias por leer la historia y sobre todo por tu verdadero interés en aconsejarme. Y muchas gracias por comentar.

Un abrazo.

 **Guest 3** aquí viene el capítulo 5 al fin!

 **Guest 4** si el pobre Albert pasó momentos angustiantes, afortunadamente todo salió bien.

Muchas Gracias por comentar.

 **Kata78** Si! Su salvador llegó justo a tiempo, ambos pasaron momentos llenos de angustia pero afortunadamente lo han logrado con la ayuda de Dios. A ver qué pasa ahora!

Muchas Gracias por comentar!

 **Rachel** I'm glad you like the story. Thank you very much for your comment.

 **Ana Isela Hdz** qué bueno que te guste la historia. Muchas gracias a ti, por comentar.

 **Lola** qué bien que te parece tierna la historia, me alegra mucho. Al fin aquí está el capítulo 5.

Muchas Gracias por comentar!

 **Elisa M** que bien que te guste la historia, es muy gratificante para mi saberlo. Muchas Gracias por comentar!

 **Mari** qué suspenso verdad! Fueron unos minutos muy intensos para Albert y Candy, afortunadamente todo ha salido bien y se han reencontrado, Albert sabe perfectamente quién es Candy, ella no está segura...sin embargo se siente tan bien con él...

Si, para Annie la situación es muy difícil, porque vive en un mundo adonde hay mucha descriminación por los niños adoptados...sus padres la aman y al quieren proteger de eso. Pero ella quiere a Candy y le duele dejar de ser su amiga.

Si el papá de Annie fue muy bueno en apoyar a Candy de esa manera.

Que me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Te agradezco mucho por comentar.

 **lisitaj2** Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y comentar.

 **Alpha** Si! Su Príncipe siempre a tiempo para rescatarla. Pues Albert todavía no ha dicho su nombre completo! Tampoco le ha dicho que es aquel chico que conoció en la Colina.

A ver qué pasa ahora!

Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios!

 **Kecs** sii! Candy jamás pierde la esperanza de volver al Principe! Tiene la firme convicción que mientras tenga el broche hay esperanza de volverse a encontrar! En CCFS incluso cuando es enviada a México cree que de alguna manera volverán a verse. Y en efecto así sucede aunque no lo reconoce porque se deja llevar por las apariencias, en vez de escuchar lo que dice su corazón.

Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios!

 **Nennyta** muchas Gracias por tus palabras tan lindas, me alegra sobremanera saber que te está gustando esta historia, eso me anima seguir adelante con más ilusión.

Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios. Dios te Bendiga a ti y a tu familia.

 **Gaby W. Andrew**. Te agradezco por tus palabras tan lindas para mi y para Historia, me alegra tanto que te esté gustando.

Afortunadamente Candy salió airosa de este accidente.

Mil Gracias por toda la ayuda que me diste, asesorándome para publicar el primer capítulo!

De nuevo agradezco!

 **Guest** qué genial que te guste la historia. Muchas Gracias por comentar.

 **Guest** te agradezco muchísimo que disfrutes tanto la historia . Muchas Gracias por comentar.

 **—-**

 **INVITACIÓN**

Si quieres saber más sobre Candy Candy Final Story la última novela escrita por Nagita y su análisis te invito a unirte a las página de Facebook:

 *** Candy Candy La Verdadera Historia**

CandyCandyLaverdaderahistoria/

 **Anohito - あの人**

Anohito-244141145989897/?hc_location=ufi

 **Antigua Novela de Candy Candy :**

antiguanoveladecandycandy/

Para compartir con la comunidad de fans de Albert y Candy te invito a unirte a la página de Facebook

 **Fanfic de Albert y Candy**

groups/FanficCandyyAlbert/?ref=group_header


	6. ALEGRÍA EN EL CORAZÓN

Queridos Lectores, me disculpo de todo corazón por la tardanza, ha habido muchos factores que me han impedido publicar, pero al fin aquí estamos, siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar. Quiero decirles que mi intención es continuar la historia, hasta terminarla. Pronto veremos una Candy mayor, recuerden que estamos todavía en un flashback.

De todo corazón deseo les guste el capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **ALEGRÍA EN EL CORAZÓN**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY PERTENECEN A KEIKO NAGITA SU ESCRITORA Y A YUMIKO IGARASHI SU ILUSTRADORA, SON INSPIRACIÓN PARA LA HISTORIA A CONTINUACIÓN QUE ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**

Candy que seguía sin que la dejaran levantarse, siempre cerca de la chimenea, había estado atenta a la conversación que se desarrollaba en el comedor después de haber almorzado. Había permanecido en silencio en tanto miraba como la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane insistían para que los Mackenzie se quedaran y no podía creer que se estuvieran olvidando de Albert...

— Como están Las condiciones del clima, es mejor que se queden aquí, probablemete mañana amanecerá mejor y podrán seguir su rumbo, pero hoy que es víspera de Navidad por alguna razón están aquí adónde pueden estar a salvo, no vale la pena que se arriesguen…

— Tiene razón señorita Pony, agradecemos mucho la invitación, con gusto celebraremos con Uds.

— Ud. También se quedará a celebrar con nosotros ¿no es así Albert?

...Le alegró tanto que los Mackenzie aceptaran la invitación de quedarse, pero Albert no había contestado y Candy deseaba con todo su corazón que él se quedara un poco más, le hubiera gustado tanto platicar con él, y todavía no se había presentado la oportunidad...además no podía irse con esa tormenta era peligroso...de repente sentándose en la cama, se escuchó decir en voz alta:

— Si, Albert por favor quédate, es muy peligroso que te vayas en este momento.

Momentos antes Albert pensaba en quien lo esperaba en Lakewood para celebrar con él la Navidad...se le vino a la mente aquella señorita, a quien quería mucho y que desde hace algunos años era su amiga, se habían vuelto casi inseparables, iba con él en cada viaje que realizaba. En esos momentos ella estaba en Lakewood... a pesar de que la tía abuela no estaba de acuerdo, tuvo que aceptar su presencia...su plan era ir por ella para que lo acompañara a su nueva vida en Londres, el viaje sería en pocos días...pero no...ni siquiera ella lo esperaba para brindarle su compañía esa Noche Buena...lo que era una fortuna pues se había sentido emocionado ante la posibilidad de celebrar la navidad con Candy y compañía, y así podía quedarse sin remordimientos pues al estar en pleno invierno Poupet su querida mascota una pequeña mofeta, se encontraba invernando en un lugar cálido y seguro en los terrenos de Lakewood.

La voz de Candy pidiéndole que se quedara le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, de inmediato le contestó:

— Si, me quedaré Candy, agradezco la invitación — le dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa tan natural en él, Candy sintió un calor recorrer su bello rostro a la vez que se teñía de rojo. Afortunadamente para ella Albert no la vió pues en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia la Señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane para agradecerles.

La señora Mackenzie dirigiéndose a Albert comentó:

— A nosotros nadie nos espera, pero a ti muchacho ¿no te esperan tus padres? ó ¿alguna novia para celebrar? — él bajando la cabeza contestó :

— En realidad estamos iguales ya que tampoco nadie espera por mi...

— Qué lástima que no te puedas ir muchacho tus padres estarán preocupados insistió la señora Mackenzie

— No señora McKenzie, cómo le decía nadie espera por mi ya que también soy huérfano...y no...tampoco hay nadie más esperándome.— contestó Albert antes de que la señora Mackenzie insistiera con el tema.

Candy al saber que Albert era huérfano igual que ella lo sintió más cercano. Aunque también le causó mucha ¿curiosidad tal vez?, una sensación extraña, desconocida…saber que no tenía una novia esperando por él.

A Albert le pareció que esa Noche Buena sería la más alegre para él en muchos años...para ser más preciso desde que su hermana había muerto, pensándolo bien no recordaba haber celebrado la navidad desde entonces.

La tarde transcurrió entre los preparativos para la cena navideña, la señora Frances se unió a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Lane en la preparación de los alimentos.

Candy quiso ayudar pero no se lo permitieron, la mandaron a tomar la siesta a ella y a todos los niños, quienes se quedaron profundamente dormidos, incluso Albert sucumbió al sueño, había madrugado, aunado a todo lo que había sucedido estaba agotado.

Por otra parte a Candy le vino muy bien haber descansado.

Al despertarse quiso ayudar con los preparativos de la noche, nuevamente las directoras no lo consintieron.

Candy que no podía quedarse tan tranquila llamó a los niños y juntos estuvieron ensayando villancicos navideños, Albert se les unió, afortunadamente se sabía la mayoría, pues todavía se acordaba de cuando su hermana mayor Rosemary, la única madre que conoció, se los había enseñado. Cantaban juntos a diario en la temporada navideña, hasta sus sobrinos Anthony, Stair y Archie los habían cantado con él alguna vez...hacía mucho tiempo ya...

Cantar esos villancicos le trajo tantos hermosos recuerdos...de épocas más felices, pero este día también sería un hermoso recuerdo para él, estaba complacido...jamás imagino que celebraría Navidad con estas personas que apenas conocía, con Candy aquella pequeña cuyo recuerdo lo acompañó por tantos años ahora convertida en una linda y alegre jovencita, definitivamente se sentía bien...se sentía feliz.

Para sorpresa de Candy, Albert sabía cantar muy bien, era muy bien afinado y tenía una hermosa y potente voz, muy varonil y dulce a la vez, que al ser grave se complementaba muy bien con los agudos de los niños y de Candy, ¡quien lo escuchaba embelesada!

Para sorpresa de Albert, Candy también cantaba muy bien, tenía una voz preciosa, cristalina, cantaba con el corazón y eso lo conmovía profundamente. Además era muy buena dirigiendo el coro, incluyéndolo a él. A sus ojos era una líder nata.

Así estuvieron cantando, bromeando y riendo gran parte de la tarde, llenando la casa y los corazones de música, de calidez, de paz y amor para el hijo de Dios.

El señor Mackenzie se la pasó de los más bien, disfrutando de tan hermoso concierto, de las risas, de la alegría que llenaba el ambiente. Igualmente las mujeres que trabajaban preparando los alimentos lo hicieron con un espíritu renovado.

Gracias al Señor Brighton, papá de Annie, y al señor Cartwright, la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane se habían preparado, aunque no habían lujos, ni exceso, tendrían una deliciosa cena.

A media tarde todos tomaron un aperitivo algo rápido, té caliente con unas deliciosas galletas que hacía la señorita Pony, muy cotizadas entre los niños, quienes se peleaban por la más grande…la cual siempre era obtenida ni más ni menos que por ¡Candy!

Cuando hubieron terminado con la preparación de los alimentos los niños, se fueron a cambiar con la ropita que cariñosamente les habían elaborado la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane, Candy también se cambió con un vestido sencillo, pero muy bonito, más acorde con su edad, lucía preciosa, más señorita con su cabello semirecogido a los lados con unas lindas peinetas con flores de tela que estrenaba ese día, la hermana María y ella las habían decorado.

Debido a la tormenta el sacerdote no había podido llegar, él se encargaba de varias Iglesias de la zona, viviendo en la casa cural que estaba adjunta a una de ellas, que quedaba algo retirada del Hogar de Pony.

Pero eso no los detendría para celebrar el Nacimiento del hijo de Dios, ya todos listos llevaron a cabo la Celebración de la palabra de Dios, la Hermana María leyó el evangelio recordando aquella primera Navidad, cuando el hijo de Dios hecho hombre ó más bien hecho un hermoso bebé llegó al mundo. La señorita Pony hizo una pequeña reflexión, emocionada por tantas bendiciones que habían recibido ese día y durante ese año, elevó al cielo una oración a la que todos se unieron agradeciendo el amor y la misericordia divina.

Luego se dispusieron todos a cantar los villancicos que habían estado practicando...lo hicieron con gran alegría y devoción, uniendo sus voces la señorita Pony, la Hermana Lane, la señora Frances, por último el señor Groover no pudo resistir el deseo de cantar junto a ellos, llenando de gozo el corazón de Candy.

Al terminar todos estaban hambrientos pero primero hicieron la Bendición de los alimentos, le correpondió a Jimmy hacerla:

— Gracias Señor por estos alimentos que hemos recibido de tus manos, bendícelos y bendice también las manos que los han preparado con tanto cariño, especialmente bendice a aquellas personas de buen corazón que ayudan al Hogar de Pony, sobre todo al señor Brighton, al señor y la señora Cartwright que pronto serán mi papás, gracias Señor, por ser tan bueno. Amén.— las últimas palabras Jimmy las dijo con un nudo en la garganta, era la última navidad que pasaría en el Hogar de Pony, el Señor Cartwright y su esposa lo habían adoptado, pero le habían permitido quedarse a celebrar la navidad, antes de llevarlo formalmente a casa como su hijo adoptivo. Desde hace unos días iba a diario a visitarlos después de la escuela, le gustaba acompañar al señor Cartwright en sus faenas diarias y así había ganado su corazón, siempre habían querido un hijo pero no había sido posible, ahora Dios les había mandado este chico y ellos le abrieron su corazón.

Se dispusieron a comer, las mujeres incluída Candy ayudaron a servir el delicioso pavo que les había llevado el señor Cartwright, acompañado de puré de patatas con malvaviscos, un delicioso arroz con vegetales, los niños muy educados esperaban su plato.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente ameno adonde todos platicaban alegremente, la mesa era grande, pero además le adaptaron cuantas sillas se necesitaban, en algunos casos los niños pequeños compartían la misma silla, felices de hacerlo.

Al fin habían podido platicar, Candy estuvo esperando por esa oportunidad todo el día y el momento ideal se había presentado durante la cena.

A la hora de sentarse a la mesa hacía falta un lugar, pues a mediodía Candy no había comido en el comedor sino en la cama, por lo que hasta ahora era requerido su puesto, debido a esto una persona tendría que comer en el sofá, Candy y Albert se ofrecieron voluntarios al mismo tiempo y así ambos se hicieron compañía al ir a comer juntos en la sala y pudieron platicar de muchas cosas, ¡más que todo Candy! Le contó sobre ella y el Hogar de Pony, quería preguntarle si ya había estado antes en la Colina por lo que le dió mil vueltas al asunto y al fin soltó

— ¿Sabes Albert? Yo siempre he vivido aquí, fui abandonada de recién nacida, ¿Y tú?

— ¿yo?...bueno he vivido en muchas partes...en unos días

— Jefe te doy mi lugar, ven siéntate a la mesa, yo me sentaré con Albert — interrumpió el segundo al mando entre los chicos del hogar

— Gracias Jimmy, aquí estoy bien

— Entonces tomaré el lugar de Albert

— Estoy bien, come tranquilo — le respondió el joven que se encontraba cómodo en compañía de Candy

— Jimmy, se irá después de Navidad, nos hará mucha falta, es un buen chico — le platicó Candy— Lo bueno es que fue adoptado por el señor y la señora Cartwright que viven aquí cerca. No hace mucho tiempo los conocimos porque el terreno adonde está construído el Hogar de Pony les pertenece y su capataz quería derribarlo por que al parecer el próximo año tendrán mil cabezas más de ganado, pero Jimmy y los otros chicos del Hogar me ayudaron a convencer al señor Cartwright de no derribar nuestro hogar y ahora se ha convertido en nuestro benefactor.

— ¿ te ayudaron a convencerlo? Y ¿cómo lo hicieron? — preguntó Albert intrigado

— Fue de la forma más increíble — contestó la chica al tiempo que sacaba graciosamente la lengua y guiñaba un ojo — pues primero fuímos solo Jimmy y yo, para su hacienda, pero el capataz Joe no nos dejó pasar y tuvimos que escabullirnos para lograr verlo, sin querer nos separamos. Yo andaba buscándolo cuando me encontré un señor muy amable, a quien le conté nuestro dilema y me expresé muy mal del señor Cartwright, creyendo que era un ogro por querer destruir el hogar de tantos niños indefensos, estaba furiosa y ¡dije que era un tacaño, viejo ladrón! Todavía cuando me acuerdo ¡me da tanta vergüenza! — dijo Candy a la vez que su cara se teñía de rojo— yo no lo sabía pero estaba hablando con ¡él mismísimo señor Cartwright en persona!

— ¡Jajajaja! Candy ¿cómo te pudo pasar eso?,— dijo Albert hechandose a reír con una voz fresca —. ¡Jajajaja! Menos mal que lo que querías era convencerlo de ayudarles.

— ¡Jajaja! ahora viéndote reír me da risa, pero te aseguro que en ese momento no fue gracioso en absoluto ¡jajaja!— rieron ambos al unísono imaginando la escena.

— Por eso no es recomendable dejarse llevar por las apariencias. ¿Y cómo hiciste para enmendarte? — le preguntó Albert ya más serio.

— bueno…en eso me ayudaron todos los niños del Hogar de Pony, ellos me acompañaron a pedirle disculpas, fueron vestidos con la toga del coro, parecían unos angelitos recién bajados del cielo, con todo y velas en sus manos.

Gracias a Dios el señor Cartwright es un hombre de gran corazón y no estaba enojado para nada, al contrario, él no estaba enterado de que el capataz quería derribar el Hogar de Pony. Desde ese día vela por nosotros, es gracias a él y al señor Brighton que hoy podemos tener esta cena tan deliciosa.

— Si, la verdad todo está muy sabroso. Me alegro mucho Candy que todo haya resultado bien, después de todo.— Albert quedándose pensativo unos segundos agregó — Por eso Jimmy ha orado por ellos especialmente.

— Así es. Como dice la señorita Pony, hay que agradecer de alguna forma y ¿qué mejor manera que orando por aquellos que nos hacen bien? — Candy guardó silencio y luego de algunos segundos preguntó — ¿por eso estudiaste medicina?¿para ayudar a las personas?

— Si Candy, era mi deseo, pero me he dado cuenta de qué hay muchas maneras de hacer el bien. Dime y tú ¿qué quieres estudiar?

— ¿yo?...¿estudiar? ... la verdad, la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane siempre dicen que les gustaría que recibiera una mejor educación, están preocupadas porque ya estoy grande y todavía asisto a la escuela del pueblo, es mi única opción, pero según dicen la calidad de mi educación podría ser mejor en otro lado, en la ciudad.— lo meditó un poco y contestó con una luz muy especial en esos hermosos ojos verdes — si pudiera… si tuviera esa oportunidad, creo que a mí también me gustaría estudiar algo que me permitiera ayudar a las personas como lo haces tú, me encantaría poder ayudar de alguna forma en el Hogar de Pony, aquí hay muchas necesidades, y después de todo es mi hogar, ya ves que nunca fui adoptada.

— Pero, eres feliz aquí ¿no es cierto Candy?

— Si, soy feliz aquí. Aunque mi sueño era ser adoptada, tener una familia, eso nunca ocurrió. Pero tengo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Lane, tengo un hogar, estoy agradecida por eso.— Afuera seguía la tormenta de nieve, los hermosos copos de cristal blanco hacían fiesta llenándolo todo a su paso, la temperatura era glacial, pero adentro del Hogar de Pony el ambiente era cálido. Albert y Candy platicaban animadamente ajenos a la algarabía del resto. Albert estaba admirado, pensaba que Candy era una chica especial, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, a pesar de ser tan joven era tan consciente de las necesidades del Hogar de Pony, y además buscaba como solucionar los problemas por su cuenta, a pesar de haber sido abandonada y no haber sido adoptada, era alegre y llenaba de alegría todo el Hogar, todos la querían y él entendía porqué, lo difícil era conocerla y no quererla, pensaba mientras la miraba tan linda sonriendo a su lado, platicándole de sus cosas.

— ¡Felicidades ha nacido Dios! — se escuchó decir a la señorita Pony y todos empezaron a felicitarse unos a otros con estas palabras, incluídos Albert y Candy, quienes muy alegres se unieron a la celebración.

Era tarde ó más bien la madrugada del día de la Navidad, en el Hogar de Pony reinaba el silencio, todos ya se habían retirado a dormir, la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane se acomodaron con Candy y los niños ya que cedieron su habitación y sus camas a los señores Mackenzie. Albert en cambio se acomodó en el sofá que le habían ofrecido en el día. Para él no era ningún problema, como tampoco lo era dormir en el suelo para acampar al aire libre, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas ó tenderse de cara al cielo sobre el pasto a disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol, deleitándose de la multitud de fragancias de la naturaleza. Así que aquél sillón por el contrario le pareció sumamente confortable e insistió en quedarse ahí, cerca de la chimenea regocijándose de la calidez que el fuego le transmitía y de ver sus coloradas llamas que parecían bailar con emoción...no, era él quien estaba emocionado, estaba cansado, pero no dejaba de revivir en su mente los momentos tan alegres que había vivido.

La mejor navidad que había vivido en mucho tiempo, una navidad humilde pero tan acogedora, cálida...le recordaba a la primera de todas...

Ahí estaban él y los Mackenzie...unos desconocidos que fueron acogidos en ese Hogar como lo fueron José, María y el niño, y que se han reunido como los pastorcitos a cantar y a alabar a Dios.

Eso pensaba Albert cuando escuchó ruídos, se puso alerta, agudizó su oído, eran como murmullos casi imperceptibles, de repente vió que de la habitación de los niños salían varios de ellos en fila india, de puntillas y llamándose al silencio unos a otros colocando un dedito sobre los labios.

A Albert le causó mucha gracia y más cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que él los estaba viendo, ¡se asustaron tanto!, haciendo las caras más divertidas, pero ahogando cualquier sonido de susto, a lo que Albert ya sentado no pudo evitar reír dejando escapar una sonora carcajada!

— ¡jajajajaja! — Todos los pequeños al unísono le dijeron

— ¡sssshhh! Con su dedito en los labios

— ¡No hagas bulla!— le dijo Jimmy que era quien dirigía a los demás—¡las despertarás!

Albert como pudo contuvo su risa y asumió una postura seria:

— Está bien, pero ¿qué hacen?— les dijo hablando en susurros.

— Vamos a hacerle sus regalos a la señorita Pony, a la Hermana Lane y a nuestro Jefe — contestó Jimmy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se reflejaba en todo su rostro y en su vivaracha mirada!

— ¿su regalo? — preguntó Albert extrañado.

— Si — contestó Maggie una niña de unos diez años que junto a Jimmy lideraba el grupo — vamos a aprovechar que la tormenta ha parado para hacer un muñeco de nieve, aquí cerquita enfrente del Hogar, ¡ellas se asombrarán al verlo y se alegrarán mucho!

— Ya veo… me parece una gran idea, pero ¿ en verdad ha cesado la tormenta? — preguntó el joven poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a una ventana, abrió una de las dos pequeñas puertas de madera que los resguardaban del frío.— Es cierto la tormenta ha cesado …— dijo con una mezcla de emoción ante la idea de ir afuera a jugar con los chicos y tristeza porque ya no había pretexto para quedarse.

— Bueno, creo que yo puedo ayudarles con ese regalo — les dijo con una franca sonrisa — los chicos al unísono gritaron

— ¡si! — seguido de un unánime — ¡shhh! ¡Silencio! — a lo que Albert soltó nuevamente una carcajada tratando sin mucho éxito de que fuera silenciosa, sin voz.

Minutos después Albert y los chicos se encontraban afuera acumulando nieve fresca para hacer los tres muñecos que se habían propuesto, todos los años Candy era quien lideraba el grupo pero en esta ocasión la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane desde temprano le habían advertido en secreto de no hacerlo, debido a todo lo que había pasado durante el día, y el riesgo de hipotermia que corrió al caer en el río congelado, más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Y es que era toda una tradición que había iniciado con Candy, Annie y Tom, los chicos se escabullían de madrugada, creyendo que las directoras dormían y elaboraban lo que a sus ojos eran unos hermosos muñecos de nieve, que eran su regalo para esas mujeres a quienes querían tanto, pues eran su familia. Por supuesto que las directoras estaban enteradas de todo y solo fingían dormir para que ellos salieran libremente a jugar con la nieve fresca.

Para Candy era la primera vez que no participaba, y no se resignaba no poder estar ahí precisamente ese día, por lo que desde la ventana de la habitación los observaba, no quería ser vista por lo que solo entreabrió un poco la hoja de madera.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho al verlo, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que escuchó su voz al otro lado de la pared, cuando lo escuchó reír con voz fresca y lo escuchó salir al patio junto a los chicos, entonces corrió a la ventana, desde ahí podía verlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho, como si se fuera a salir para ir en su búsqueda, hasta estar cerca de él y encontrar calma con su presencia.

Candy no sabía que le estaba pasando, desde que despertó a la orilla del río congelado y tuvo a Albert frente a ella no dejaba de pensar en él, trataba de disimular pero siempre se descubría a ella misma contemplándolo ó buscando una oportunidad de hablar con él y es que cuando despertó y vió sus hermosos ojos azul claro, como el cielo por la mañana, tuvo la certeza de que era su príncipe y no dejaba de pensar ¿podría ser él? ó ¿podrían dos personas tener la misma mirada?

Albert a diferencia de su Príncipe tenía la voz de un hombre, no de un adolescente, lo cual era natural pues habían pasado más de ocho años, sin embargo Albert aparentaba unos 20, 22 años y el Príncipe debía tener unos 25, tal vez sea de esas personas que no aparentan su edad ó tal vez es algo subjetivo…pensó, pero además tenía el cabello castaño, ¿podría habérsele oscurecido?, no lo sabía. No sabía si la certeza que había tenido al verlo por primera vez, era verdad ó producto de lo que había vivido.

Independientemente de que Albert fuera en verdad su Príncipe ó que esa percepción haya sido solo una ilusión provocada por la hipotermia, lo que le pasaba con Albert, Candy no podía evitarlo, pensaba que él era un joven maravilloso, le gustaba ayudar a las personas, por eso estudió medicina y arriesgó su vida para salvarla, lo admiraba profundamente por eso, pero además era humilde y jovial, no dudó en ayudar a los niños con los muñecos de nieve y cantar los villancicos dejándose dirigir por ella, y ¡vaya que tenía una voz hermosa!, y su risa…le encantaba oírlo reir con esa voz fresca…su corazón seguía palpitando con fuerza al recordar que se sentía tan bien a su lado…

— ¡Candy!, apúrate ven a ayudarnos antes de que terminen — la Hermana Lane la sacó de sus pensamientos. — ¿eh? ¡Diga Hermana Lane!

— Candy pronto será la mañana de la Navidad, los chicos entrarán y deben encontrar los regalos al pie del Árbol, ayúdanos a colocarlos.

— ¡Es cierto, es Navidad!, voy Hermana Lane — dijo Candy al tiempo que salía corriendo con una gran alegría en el corazón.

 **Continuará…**

Hola queridos lectores, ojalá que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, tanto como yo. Nuevamente les platico cosas interesantes de CCFS y de la obra de Candy Candy en general que me han inspirado para escribir algunas cosas que introduje en el Fic., espero las disfruten y las emocionen tanto como a mi.

En esta ocasión también respondo algunas interrogantes que me ha planteado Familia Adley, respecto a la identidad de Anohito, desde un principio el plan era hablar sobre esos temas, pero aprovecho que ella ya los ha puesto sobre la mesa para platicar al respecto, por supuesto siempre basándome en CCFS.

También he contestado sus reviews, que agradezco de corazón, pues me alegra mucho cada uno de ellos, de hecho creo que se nota pues me emocioné contestandoles y eso me llevó unas 2,500 palabras. Agradezco su comprensión! jejeje!

Esperando sea de su agrado.

 **1\. ALBERT Y CANDY CELEBRAN LA NAVIDAD JUNTOS EN EL HOGAR DE PONY**

¿Sabían que Albert y Candy en verdad celebraron juntos la Navidad en el Hogar de Pony? Obviamente esto se lleva a cabo después de que Albert le revela a Candy que él es el Príncipe en le Colina, y ella está viviendo en El Hogar de Pony.

 **ILUSTRACIÓN AUTÉNTICA**

Más de alguno de ustedes habrá visto una imagen en la que Candy y Albert aparecen celebrando juntos la navidad en el Hogar de Pony, Candy está dirigiendo el coro de los niños al pie de un enorme árbol de Navidad, pero viendo sonriente en dirección de Albert, quien le corresponde feliz y va caminando con dos copas de ponche ó vino en sus manos, una de ellas para Candy.

Esta imagen es auténtica, pues fue aprobada por Nagita para el Artbook Candy Candy y Mayme Ángel, elaborado por Yumiko Igarashi, si desean ver esta imagen pueden hacerlo en la página de facebook Candy Candy Manga Color.

1664536366957020/posts/1939478996129421?s=100021649217506&sfns=mo

 **LA NAVIDAD EN CANDY CANDY FINAL STORY**

En CCFS también se nos dan pistas de que esto sí sucedió, Albert fue a celebrar Navidad con Candy en el Hogar de Pony y nos damos cuenta de ello por las cartas que Candy le escribe al Dr. Martin en Navidad.

—

Doctor Martin

Para el Doctor Donald Martin

Querido Doctor Martin,

IREALMENTE LE AGRADEZCO POR LOS MUCHISIMOS REGALOS QUE NOS HA ENVIADO! Yo en realidad. isimplemente esperaba que lo hiciera ( de nuevo se cayó de la silla, ¿verdad?) !

Incluso ha mandado regalitos para los niños... Pero el verdadero regalo para mí es su respuesta llena de entusiasmo. La Señorita Pony, la Hermana Lane y yo, leímos con lágrimas en los ojos la carta en que dice que sería más que feliz de aceptar la oferta, con la condición de que la Nueva Clinica Feliz del Doctor Martin se construya aquí, y no en Chicago.

¡Usted nos ha dado una maravillosa noticia! Por lo tanto se acordó de cuando le decia que en nuestro pueblo no hay ni un médico, ini mucho menos un hospital! Y pensar que en esos tiempos todavía era un alcohólico...

Habitantes del poblado e inmigrantes, murieron debido a una atención médica tardía, niños y ancianos que nos han dejado sin siquiera recibir la visita de un médico... Crecí escuchando innumerables historias como éstas. Si tuviera una mente más receptiva, incluso hoy me gustaría empezar a estudiar medicina, pero estoy segura de ser más apta para ser enfermera (está pensando que tengo toda la razón, ¿cierto?).

QUIERO DECIRLE QUE EL SEÑOR ALBERT TAMBIÉN ESTÁ ENTUSIASMADO POR SU PROPUESTA.

Espero poder volver a trabajar un día a su lado.

EN UN PAQUETE APARTE LE ENVIÉ UNOS NUEVOS ANILLOS MÁGICOS. iFeliz Navidad! Su Candy saltarina por la felicidad

(Página 156. Tercera Parte. Tomo II. CCFS. Traducción por el Foro Andrew del italiano al español )

—

• En esta carta nos damos cuenta que el Doctor Martin junto con su carta ha enviado al Hogar de Pony MUCHÍSIMOS REGALOS.

De aquí surge la pregunta ¿cómo los envió? En esos tiempos no existía Fedex, Jajaja! , y el cartero ¿lo recuerdan? Iba a pie. Queda descartado.

Albert en persona ha llevado los regalos del Dr. Martin al Hogar de Pony y con toda seguridad también ha llevado los suyos.

• Se confirma que Albert fue quien llevó los regalos y la carta al Hogar de Pony, pues ella y Albert han hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Candy acaba de recibir de sus manos, pues ella le dice al Dr. Martin:

QUIERO DECIRLE QUE EL SEÑOR ALBERT TAMBIÉN ESTÁ ENTUSIASMADO POR SU PROPUESTA.

Lo que demuestra que ella sabe lo que Albert piensa sobre el contenido de la carta del Doctor Martin y eso solo lo puede saber porque lo han hablado en persona, pues en ninguna de las cartas del epílogo se menciona esto, además el epílogo se lleva a cabo en Primavera, no en Navidad.

• Candy aprovecha la visita de Albert para contestar la carta del Dr. Martin y enviarle en un paquete aparte su regalo de Navidad: unos anillos mágicos.

• En la carta anterior a esta Candy trata de convencer al de que acepte la propuesta de Albert para construir la Clínica Feliz en Chicago, Candy obviamente sabía de la propuesta de Albert porque él mismo en persona se lo ha contado, pues eso no está en las cartas de epílogo. Prueba de las visitas de Albert a Candy en el Hogar de Pony, a pesar de su ocupada agenda, él hacía tiempo para ir a verla.

 _ **2**_. **CANDY, JIMMY Y EL SEÑOR CARTWRIGHT**

La parte de Candy y Jimmy queriendo convencer al Señor Cartwright de no derribar el Hogar de Pony si sucedió, aparece en el Manga en el Tomo II, páginas 168-189.

 **3\. ALBERT Y CANDY CANTANDO**

 **CANDY**

Como ya sabemos al igual que en la ilustración que se menciona al inicio, en el Manga Candy aparece dirigiendo el coro de los niños del Hogar de Pony, esa navidad antes de partir para el Real Instituto San Pablo, incluso ella inventó una canción para la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane y la enseñó a los niños. Lo que demuestra que a ella le gustaba cantar, incluso en el anime la escuchamos tararear muy bonito en algunas ocasiones. Por eso quise imaginarla cantando precioso.

Y aunque más adelante ya en el San Pablo improvisó no muy bien una canción para despistar a Elisa que la estaba vigilando, quiero imaginar que fue causa tanto de la improvisación, como para servir a su propósito de despistar y ahuyentar a Elisa…jajaja!

 **ALBERT**

Pero lo que ha sido una bella sorpresa que Nagita nos ha regalado en CCFS es que Albert canta y lo hace muy bien, pues ha cantado para Candy en esa romántica visita a Lakewood que realizaron a solas al final del epílogo y la ha dejado completamente extasiada, según palabras de la mismísima Candy! Jajaja! Lo más interesante es que ella no tiene reparos en decírcelo al mismísimo Albert en una carta:

"¡El viaje en auto a Lakewood ha sido maravilloso!

Los lupinos, o más bien los bluebonnet, las rudbeckias, las trachymene y el perifollo silvestre.. .El camino que recorrimos estaba flanqueado por muchísimas flores y usted estaba muy asombrado de que yo murmurara todos sus nombres. iGracias por haberse quedado tan admirado!

Era tan agradable el viento que entraba por la ventanilla completamente abierta y cuando mientras conducía, cantó aquella canción popular escocesa, ME QUEDÉ COMPLETAMENTE EXTASIADA ESCUCHÁNDOLO."

(Página 196. Epílogo. Tomo II. CCFS. Traducción del italiano al español por el Foro Andrew)

EXTASIAR: producir algo un placer ó admiración tan intensos que quien lo experimenta se olvida de lo demás.

Nota: averiguando sobre canciones populares escocesas nos dimos cuenta que muchas cuentan historias de amor.

 **ALBERT Y CANDY**

Como vemos Nagita nos demuestra nuevamente que Albert y Candy se complementan a la perfección pues a los dos les gusta cantar. Y sabemos que cuando Albert canta, ¡Candy queda completamente extasiada! ¡Ah qué romántico!

Qué momento más hermoso de ver a Albert cantando y Candy en extasis escuchándolo y viéndolo!

—-

 **RESPUESTAS A DUDAS**

Familia Adley me ha presentado algunas dudas que ella tiene respecto a que Albert es Anohito, el amado esposo de Candy, no se preocupen que a todas les daremos respuesta. Pero comprenderán que para explicarlo con todo y citas bibliográficas de CCFS lleva bastante espacio, así que responderé un poco en cada capítulo, por lo pronto en este capítulo tenía preparados cinco temas, pero debido a la extensión solo veremos tres:

1\. Albert médico

2\. Albert y Candy NO se querían como hermanos.

3\. El cofre que se traspasa de generación en generación

Hay algunos temas que de plano el plan era hablar sobre ellos en algún momento de la historia, pero ya que Familia Adley los ha planteado, empezaré a darles respuesta.

 **1\. ALBERT MÉDICO**

A pesar de ponerlo en duda Familia Adley has dicho algo muy cierto:

"si Albert fue a trabajar a una clínica de humanos, fue por algo",

Muy cierto, Nagita por alguna razón escribió sobre ese trabajo en una clínica de humanos y muchas más cosas, que nos indican conocimiento médico por parte de Albert.

Si bien es cierto, que no se dice directamente que Albert estudió medicina pero lo dan a entender. Incluso en CCFS se dice que él es el encargado de los mamíferos en el zoológico Blue River, no de los reptiles ó los pájaros, sino de la misma rama de los humanos: de los mamíferos. No se muestra nunca el trabajo que él hace en el zoológico pero después trabaja en una clínica para humanos y luego en una de animales, en Lakewood tenía en la cabaña animales a quienes había dado tratamiento médico, todo esto no lo digo yo, lo dice CCFS.

Para empezar CCFS nos muestra que Albert es capaz de dar tratamiento médico a estos animales y también que él tiene una actitud de servicio en ese sentido que demuestra en varias ocasiones, no todo el mundo puede hacer estas cosas, ya sea porque no lo desea ó porque no puede.

Pero también en CCFS se especifica que Candy perdió el conocimiento en cuanto hizo contacto con el agua al caer de la Cascada, por lo que ella empezó a tragar agua en cuanto cayó y solo recuperó el sentido varias horas después. Pero Albert por alguna razón le dijo que la había encontrado jadeando, no le quiso decir que ella estaba inconsciente ahogándose ...ni que le dió primeros auxilios, ni que la cambió de ropa, pero en efecto eso sucedió… todo mundo sabe lo delicado que es estarse ahogando, hay gente que se muere porque no le saben dar primeros auxilios adecuados y a tiempo, pero Albert pudo hacerlo por Candy.

Sabemos que él fue a la Universidad, estuvo en Inglaterra siete años. Si investigas en internet te darás cuenta que las carreras en ese entonces no eran tan largas como ahora, duraban 3,4 años. Eso le da margen suficiente para estudiar dos carreras, además de que él estaba muy adelantado ya en administración y leyes.

SEA COMO SEA, SI HAY ALGO QUE NO SE PUEDE NEGAR ES QUE NAGITA NOS DEJÓ MUY CLARO QUE ALBERT TENÍA CONOCIMIENTOS MÉDICOS YA SEA POR QUÉ ESTUDIÓ EN LA UNIVERSIDAD O FUE AUTODIDACTA, QUE ESTUDIÓ POR SU CUENTA CON LA AYUDA DE LOS LIBROS, algo que no es raro en esa época. Sin embargo que haya calificado para trabajar en una clínica de humanos…dice mucho.

 **2\. EL AMOR ENTRE ALBERT Y CANDY NO ES DE HERMANOS**

Me encanta Candy Candy Final Story la última novela de Candy Candy publicada en japonés en 2010, por Keiko Nagita su autora original, pues es en CCFS que Candy nos deja completamente claro que el amor entre ella y Albert no es de hermanos. De hecho en CCFS no hay ninguna cita que lo afirme, sino todo lo contrario.

Familia Adley nos dices que tu opinión muy personal es que el amor entre Albert y Candy es de hermanos.

Sin embargo te platico que esta no es la opinión de su autora Keiko Nagita, ni tampoco la de Candy y Albert. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues está escrito en la novela, si así como lo leen! Jajaja. Les comparto las citas de Candy Candy Final Story:

 **ALBERT ES ESPECIAL EN EL CORAZÓN DE CANDY**

"Vivíamos Juntos fingiendo ser hermano y hermana.

En aquella época me preguntaba si nuestra vida se parecía a aquella que se lleva en una familia normal, pero probablemente no era así. No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que él era una persona especial.

Página 151. tomo2. CCFS traducción del Italiano al español Foro Andrew

Candy dice que su Vida juntos fingiendo ser hermanos NO ERA como la de una familia normal, porque lo que ella sabía en su corazón es que Albert era una persona especial para ella.

Clarísimo! Ella no lo ve como un hermano, porque no lo ama de esa forma ella sabía en su corazón que él es especial.

Si no le ve como hermano, porque es especial para ella es porque lo ve como hombre.

Lo anterior se confirma con la siguiente cita.

 **CANDY AÑORA LOS DÍAS QUE VIVIÓ CON ALBERT Y NO OLVIDA SU PROMESA**

"Recuerdo aquellos días de incertidumbre y a la vez de tranquilidad, vividos en la Casa de Magnolia. No teníamos dinero, pero lo pasábamos **tan bien...** Nunca olvidaré cuando me pidió que lo compartiéramos todo, las cosas buenas y las cosas malas. Yo quería que usted se recuperara pronto, pero por otro lado nuestra vida de hermano y hermana no me parecía **tan mal..."**

( Página 190. Epílogo. CCFS. Traducción del italiano al español por el Foro Andrew)

Aquí si leen bien se darán cuenta que Candy dice que Albert no es para ella un hermano:

1\. Candy dice que lo pasaban **TAN BIEN** juntos a pesar de que no tenían nada y eran días de incertidumbre.

2\. Le confiesa algo muy importante a Albert: QUE NUNCA OLVIDARÁ LA PROMESA QUE HICIERON DE COMPARTIRLO TODO, eso hacen los novios ante el altar el día en que se casan, eso es el deseo de las personas que se aman y Candy se lo recuerda a Albert, es más le dice que **NUNCA LO OLVIDARÁ,** para ella es una promesa, un voto para TODA LA VIDA.

3\. Para cerrar con broche de Oro de esta confesión de Amor, Candy le dice que ella quería que él se recuperara, que recobrara la memoria, lo malo de que recuperara la memoria es que habían hecho un trato, que vivirían juntos fingiendo ser hermanos mientras él no tuviera memoria y si él recobraba la memoría YA NO PODRÍAN SEGUIR VIVIENDO JUNTOS NI SIQUIERA FINGIENDO SER HERMANOS, en ese sentido vivir juntos aunque sea fingiendo ser hermanos **NO ESTÁ TAN MAL.**

4\. Lo anterior lo confirma la incongruencia entre lo que dice primero y lo que dice después.

1) la pasábamos **TAN BIEN** juntos a pesar de los problemas y las necesidades.

2) nuestra vida de hermanos no estaba **TAN MAL**.

Conclusión : su vida juntos era lo que estaba bien, lo que estaba mal era tener que fingir ser hermanos.

Cuando tienes una incongruencia así se llama ironía o sarcasmo...Con lo que Candy aquí en realidad quiere decir que lo que no le gustaba era fingir que eran hermanos.

Estas dos citas se complementan perfectamente para entender esta bella declaración de amor de Candy para Albert.

En ambas citas dice que Candy no ve a Albert como su hermano, sino como alguien especial en su corazón, tanto que Nunca olvidará la promesa que hicieron de compartirlo todo en la vida, como los esposos ante el altar, tanto que le confiesa que añora los días en que vivían juntos.

Para quien quiera saber más de la ironía.

.

 **ALBERT NO QUIERE QUE LA VEAN COMO SU HERMANA**

"Cuantas noches de insomnio impregnadas por la ansiedad de no saber en donde estaba...cuando volvimos a encontrarnos , muchas dudas se aclararon en un instante, pero de todos modos estaba enojada. Recuerdo haberle gritado diciendo: "por la preocupación, ¡me pareció envejecer de golpe!".

Y él riendo respondió:"prefiero que parezcas un poco mayor en lugar de que te tomen por mi hermanita""

Página 151. tomo2. CCFS traducción del Italiano al español Foro Andrew

Aquí podemos ver claramente qué Albert le dice a Candy que prefiere que se vea mayor porque no quiere que la vean como su hermanita, claro! él quiere que la vean como la mujer que ama y con quien desea compartirlo TODO en la vida, lo bueno y lo malo, no me canso de decirlo porque es muy revelador: ese es el deseo de las personas que se aman como hombre y mujer, fue Albert quien propuso esta promesa a Candy delatando así el amor que siente por ella.

 **DECLARACIONES REVELADORAS DE KEIKO NAGITA**

Además recientemente hemos recibido unas declaraciones fabulosas, muy reveladoras de parte de Keiko Nagita, la escritora.

En una entrevista en Francia con motivo de la Celebración de la Feria del Libro 2019 en París, y en la cual se ha presentado el Primer Tomo de CCFS en Francés. Por cierto ambos tomos en esta ocasión tienen nombre:

Tomo I: Candy-Candice White l'orpheline : **Candice White la huérfana**

Tomo II: Candy - Le Prince sur la colline : **El Príncipe en la colina**

Dejando claro quienes son los protagonistas de esta historia.

Pero como iba diciendo, Nagita ha declarado en una entrevista que en CCFS CANDY TENDRÁ QUE ELEGIR ENTRE ALBERT Y TERRY, si así como leen...Solo a Candy corresponde esa elección a nadie más, no corresponde a las fans, sino a Candy...y si leíste bien CCFS te habrás dado cuenta que eso es precisamente lo que hace Candy al final del epílogo, ELIGE A ALBERT POR ENCIMA DE TERRY.

Y bueno, el hecho de que Nagita haya dicho que Candy tendrá que elegir entre Albert y Terry, da por sentado la relación que existe entre Candy y Albert que es romántica, no de hermanos.

Les dejo el fragmento de la entrevista del que les hablo, así como el enlace por si quiere leer la entrevista completa:

 **Entrevistador** :

¿HAY ALGÚN PERSONAJE QUE PREFIERAS O CON EL QUE ESTÉS MÁS APEGADO? ENTRE LAS PAREJAS QUE LOS FANÁTICOS ADORAN CANDY/TERRY Y CANDY/ALBERT, ¿CUÁL PREFIERES?

 **Keiko Nagita:**

MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO ES EL DE CANDY. EN TÉRMINOS DE PAREJAS, DURANTE TODO EL PROCESO DE ESCRITURA, NO PUDE DEJAR DE LAMENTARME POR TERRY, ME DIJE: EL POBRE Y AL MISMO TIEMPO PENSÉ QUE **ALBERT ERA REALMENTE ENCANTADOR Y TUVE EL CORAZÓN PALPITANDO MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA** (RISAS). ES ALGO QUE NO PUDE EXPRESAR EN EL MANGA. SIN EMBARGO, LOS LECTORES MISMOS, LO HABÍAN SENTIDO Y ME PREGUNTO CÓMO LO HICIERON. Y PARA RESPONDER A TU PREGUNTA, CREO QUE DEPENDE DE CANDY ELEGIR ENTRE TERRY Y ALBERT, NO LO SÉ. (RISAS) DISCULPE.

416034968795016/posts/793861254345717?s=100021649217506&sfns=mo

Además de confirmar a Albert como candidato en el plano romántico de Candy, Nagita misma indirectamente ha dicho quién es el personaje favorito de la escritora para Candy, aquél quien le hacía palpitar su corazón mientras escribía, exactamente igual como le sucede a Candy con él: Albert. jajaja!

 **3\. UN JOYERO QUE SE TRASPASA DE GENERACIÓN EN GENERACIÓN**

Familia Adley dices que porque Albert era de una familia de inmigrantes no podía tener un joyero tan valioso en su poder porque solo un noble podría tenerlo. jajajaja! lo siento, pero no veo la relación de una cosa con la otra. Ser inmigrante, y no pertenecer a la nobleza no te descalifican para tener un joyero valioso.

Veámos que dice CCFS del joyero:

"Del fondo de un armario saco un gran joyero con incrustaciones. Este voluminoso objeto, decorado con madre perla y pequeñas gemas, se hereda de generación en generación en la familia del hombre que amo. Intenté decirle que algo tan hermoso y de valor no me sienta bien, pero él solo se echó a reir y no desistió de su propósito, diciendo que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera"

( Página 94. Retrospección. Tercera Parte. Tomo2. CCFS. Traducción del italiano al español por el Foro Andrew)

 **RECURSOS PARA TENER UN JOYERO**

Por un lado, no es necesario ser un noble para tener un joyero como ese, lo que se necesita es mucho dinero y a los Ardlay a pesar de ser inmigrantes les sobra.

Sin embargo, Albert además de que su familia tiene mucho dinero, también es un noble, pues los patriarcas de los clanes eran considerados nobles en Escocia.

 **EL ORIGEN DE LOS CLANES**

Es cierto que el primer William Ardlay vivía en el área rural, lo que es muy normal, pues es cómo se originaron los clanes...en el área rural, las familias se agrupaban alrededor de un patriarca a fin de obtener protección y sustento. Eso fácilmente lo puedes comprobar en internet.

 **EL PRIMER WILLIAM ARDLAY**

En la carta No. 10 de la novela del 78 Albert habla de este antepasado de los Ardlay y no se sabe con exactitud hasta qué año se remonta, pero el hecho de que haya vivido en el área rural de Escocia nos indica que el Clan de los Ardlay es muy antiguo. Aquí la cita que habla al respecto.

"Sin embargo , para los Ardlays , que valoran la formalidad y el prestigio , el jefe de la familia tenía que ser "William" en línea directa de un Ardlay a cualquier precio.

NUESTRO ANTEPASADO WILLIAM ARDLAY ERA DE UNA ZONA RURAL DE ESCOCIA."

163386274281268/posts/191960591423836?s=100021649217506&sfns=mo

 **MIGRACIÓN MASIVA DE ESCOCIA**

En cuanto a migración de Escocia a los EUA, hubo una migración masiva de escoceses en 1746 después de la batalla de Culloden, luego que estos perdieron la guerra contra los ingleses por su independencia y estos últimos estaban masacrando a todo aquél que se les hubiera opuesto, aunque la guerra ya había terminado. Otro posible indicativo de la antigüedad de los Ardlay.

 **LA TRADICIÓN DE HEREDAR UN JOYERO**

Pero realmente lo más importante de todo es que como bien dice Adoradandrew en el anime ya nos muestran cuál familia tiene la tradición de heredar un joyero.

En el anime en el capítulo 9, minuto 16:35, Anthony aparece con el joyero de su madre Rosemary, que ahora él ha heredado, esto con el propósito de prestarle unas joyas a Candy. Es un joyero muy bonito. Muchas Gracias a Silvia por este descubrimiento.

Anthony heredó un joyero de su madre Rosemary. Pero, Rosemary no era la madre de Albert a pesar de que él la amaba de esa forma, pues fue la única madre que conoció.

La madre de Albert era la esposa del Patriarca su padre, por lo tanto Albert siendo el nuevo Patriarca heredará para su esposa el joyero que le perteneció a su madre, de acuerdo a la tradición de heredar un joyero que ya hemos visto se cumplió con Anthony y su madre.

Así que ahí está resuelto el misterio del joyero. En la Familia de los Ardlay tienen la tradición de heredar de generación en generación un joyero, ahí está la prueba a la vista.

 **NOMBRE ILUSTRE: ARDLAY**

Pero para seguir siendo justos, también diré que según la hermana Gray, la directora del Instituto San Pablo, el nombre de la Familia de los Ardlay es ilustre comprobando así que aún en el Reino Unido El Clan Ardlay es reconocido por ser ILUSTRE.

"El discurso de la directora parecía no tener fin. Solo el reglamento de los estudiantes tenía un centenar de articulos y seria imposible aprenderlos todos de una sola vez. Después de los primeros cinco, Candy había renunciado a esa empresa.

— ESPERO QUE TODO ESTÉ CLARO, CANDICE WHITE ARDLAY. **¡HAZ HONOR A TU ILUSTRE NOMBRE!**

— Si! — respondióCandy de manera segura."

(Página 172. Parte 2. ducción del italiano al español por el Foro Andrew)

 **Definición de Ilustre:**

1\. (Persona) Que tiene un origen familiar noble o distinguido. "Familia ilustre"

2\. ( persona, institución) Que es muy conocido por haber hecho algo muy importante o sobresalir en alguna actividad.

"Cambridge es una ilustre universidad británica"

3\. Tratamiento que se da a ciertas personas, cargos o instituciones de especial importancia y significación.

"el ilustre académico de la Lengua dio nombre a la casa de la cultura de la ciudad"

1\. definicion/ilustr

Como vemos, ilustre significa que tiene un origen noble...Ahí está la prueba de que la Familia Ardlay es noble, proporcionada ni más ni menos que por la Hermana Gray, que bien sabemos no es de andar diciendo cosas bonitas ó sin sentido. Aunque insisto no se necesita ser noble para tener un joyero, ese es un mal argumento.

 **LOS ARDLAY CUMPLEN TODOS LOS REQUISITOS**

La Familia Ardlay tiene todos los requisitos, es una familia ilustre, muy antigua, tienen mucho dinero y tienen la tradición de heredar un joyero de generación en generación. Esto prueba que el joyero, perfectamente se lo pudo dar Albert a Candy.

Y lo mejor de todo, la prueba está ahí en la Obra Completa de Candy Candy.

 **RESPONDIENDO A SUS REVIEWS**

 **Sandy Sanchez** , muchas gracias por alegrarte cuando actualizo, por tu apoyo y tus consejos, de corazón muchas gracias, especialmente por tus review tan lindos que me alegra mucho leer.

Lo siento si esperabas que todo fuera fic, pero veo que te alegró que haya contestado los review! Qué bueno! Me alegra que te alegre! Jajajaj!

Si, ahorita Candy y Anthony todavía son adolescentes, pero no tendrán que esperar mucho, ya que el tiempo pasará rápido, si ves esto todavía es un flash back de esa Navidad en la que "se conocieron" Albert y Candy cuando él la rescató de morir ahogada en el río. En el tiempo real Candy ya está más grande.

Con respecto a CCFS, yo por el contrario a lo que te pasó a ti, no podía estar tranquila sin entender completamente la historia y todas aquellas cosas que eran ambiguas pasaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza jajaja! y obvio que al entenderlas me emociono y deseo que todo el mundo se entere.

No sabes cuanto me alegra que pienses que es fácil parar ti aceptar la enorme y contundente posibilidad de que Albert sea el amor de Candy, pues yo estoy convencida de eso.3

Pues si, como querías, Albert se quedó a celebrar en el Hogar de Pony y está más que feliz por eso, la ha pasado de maravilla y no se quiere ir, pero ya se le ha acabado el pretexto.

Si, verdad Candy debió haberse sonrojado cuando escuchó lo de la respiración boca a boca que le dió Albert, creo que ella no entendió muy bien...pero en algún momento lo comprenderá! jajaja!

—

 **elbroche**

Muchas Gracias por tus palabras! qué bella!

Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo, como las citas.

Si, tu rubio adorado tormento seductor, revisó a Candy y también le dió respiración boca a boca y la despistada no ha caído en cuenta! Jajaja!

—-

 **Wall-e17**

Muchas Gracias por dejarme tu primer comentario, me alegraría mucho leerte de nuevo por acá.

Si, como bien dices en el Manga también se habla de la voz dulce de Albert. Esa es una importante característica de Anohito, del Príncipe en la Colina y de Albert.

Muchas Gracias por el consejo para escribir los diálogos, definitivamente debo tranquilizarme, jajaja! Muy buenas todas las recomendaciones que me has dado.

Es lindo leer comentarios largos, así que no te preocupes, al contrario escribe todo lo que quieras.

—-

 **Yuleni Paredes**

Qué me alegra te haya gustado este Albert médico. La verdad es que en el Manga y en el anime también nos habían dado muchas imágenes de Albert como médico, revisando pacientes humanos e incluso animales.

Ahora en CCFS nos dan todavía más evidencia al respecto, que no puede ser ignorada.

Con respecto a la respiración boca a boca, confieso que lo vi por primera vez en la página de Anohito , adonde tienen una magnífica ilustración elaborada por una chica de Indonesia, nuestra querida Rosdiana.

Pues hay mucha razón en eso, ya que como se lee en CCFS Candy perdió el conocimiento al caer de la Cascada, en cuanto tocó el agua y no se despertó hasta bien entrada la noche. Muchas Gracia por leer y comentar.

—

 **Luz Nelly**

Si ya pasó la temporada navideña y me disculpo si me tardo en actualizar, a veces me resulta complicado por distintas razones. Pero te aseguro que no está en mis planes abandonar la historia.

Gracias por estar pendiente.

—

 **tutypineapple**

Me da mucho gusto que te haya complacido que haya incluído análisis que confirman a Albert como Anohito.

Si! Los Mackenzie un poco desubicados en ese momento, tal vez eran los nervios! Jajajaj! Vale más que Albert mantuvo los pies sobre la tierra, y no perdió de vista lo importante.

Como bien dices Albert quedó como el héroe del Hogar de Pony y como el héroe personal de Candy, bueno se ha ganado muy bien ese título y ha recibido un gran premio al pasar la Navidad en el Hogar de Pony con Candy, los Mackenzie y todos en el Hogar de Pony, en lugar de pasarlo solito y abandonado en Lakewood. Jejeje!

—-

 **Meribet**

Me alegra mucho que te guste.

je suis content que ça te plaise.

—-

 **Guira14**

Si verdad! Qué alivio que todo ha salido bien y Albert ha llegado a tiempo a su cita con el destino!

Los Mackenzie son buenas personas. Como ves Albert no se fue a Lakewood y todavía no se quiere ir! A ver si se puede quedar otro ratito o se ve forzado a irse.

Tienes razón, Albert no ha dicho todavía quién es él, pero es que no puede hacerlo, no le está permitido hacerlo por su seguridad, la de su familia y su patrimonio. Hasta que él tome formalmente su cargo como patriarca del clan frente a todos sus miembros, ante los socios y los medios de comunicación. Así sucedió en el Manga, en el anime y en Candy Candy Final Story, la última novela del 2010,escrita por su autora original Keiko Nagita. Y eso ocurre ya casi al final de la historia, después de que Albert recupera la memoria, más exactamente cuando Albert anula el compromiso de Candy y Neal y revela ante todos su identidad para imponer su autoridad a la de la tía abuela.

Sobre si Albert empezará a ayudar al Hogar, es muy probable que lo haga pues ya tiene varias ideas al respecto.

Muchas Gracias por leer y por tu review.

—-

 **Chidamani**

No sabes cuanto me alegran tus palabras y que te haya gustado tanto el análisis de Candy Candy y de cómo lo relaciono con mi fic. Te agradezco de corazón.

Te recomiendo leer las cartas son preciosas!

Cuando las leas ten en cuenta que Candy ha dicho en Candy Candy Final Story para el tiempo en que se escribieron esas cartas que ella no ve a Albert como su hermano, sino que es alguien especial en su corazón, igualmente Albert ha dicho a Candy que no quiere que la gente la confunda con su hermanita! jajaja!

Claro que no! él quiere que la vean como esa mujer con la que quiere compartir todo en la vida, lo bueno y lo malo, tal como la promesa que hicieron juntos y que es igual a la que hacen los novios frente al altar al contraer matrimonio.

—-

 **Enamorada**

Muchas Gracias por haber dejado un review en cada capítulo, me ha alegrado mucho poder leerlos y saber qué piensas.

Jajaja! Qué bueno que no te parezca tan descabellada la telaraña de Annie aunque no te simpatice! Jajaja!

Me parece que era una situación bastante difícil ser huérfano y adoptado en aquella época, los padres de Annie sólo querían protegerla de la sociedad injusta. En realidad considero que ellos son víctima de esa sociedad llena de prejuicios.

Si! Casi se nos ahoga la pobre Candy y en agua congelada. Así fue también en la verdadera historia, casi se ahoga, pero solo nos mostraron cuando Albert ya la había rescatado, no nos quisieron enseñar esos momentos terribles en que inconsciente, incapaz de luchar por su vida Candy empezaba a tragar agua y a ahogarse, hay gente que se ha ahogado en una tina por quedar inconsciente, ya no digamos un río. Definitivamente Albert llegó a tiempo a su cita con el destino de salvar a su futura esposa de morir ahogada. ;)

Estuviste a punto de ahogarte? Qué tremendo! Gracias a Dios que estás bien, me alegro mucho que te hayas salvado y estés viva, ha de ser una experiencia terrible, pero a la vez es de sentirse agradecida al sentir la misericordia divina por estar viva.

Jajaja! Muy buena la carta de presentación de Albert que has hecho! Ya sabes él siempre tan modesto se ha presentado simplemente como :Albert

¿Te pareció que estuvo muy largo lo que escribí después del Fic? Jajaja!

es que me emociono ¿sabes? Pero trataré de ser más breve.

Muchas Gracias por tus reviews y por que te ha gustado el fic.

—-

 **venezolana lopez**

Volví a aparecer! Jejeje!

Ya ves, no era la tía quien esperaba a Albert, en realidad nadie lo esperaba, pasaría solito y abandonado la Navidad, pero afortunadamente llegó a tiempo a su cita con el destino y ahora está celebrando en el Hogar de Pony junto a su futura amada esposa!

Si es cierto, investigué en internet y en esa época era normal que una mujer estuviera casada a los 16 años. Pero estos tortolitos tendrán que esperar un poco más! Jajaja! Sino no hay historia!

Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia y por tus review.

—-

 **Familia Adley**

Gracias a las interrogantes que me planteaste, estaremos dando respuesta a las mismas a partir de este capítulo en adelante, como lo habrás podido ver.

Muchas Gracias por leer la historia y por tu review mostrándonos tus puntos de vista.

 **Kecs**

Gracias por leer mi historia y por tu review.

Si, Candy superó positivamente los posibles efectos secundarios y ya está bien , feliz celebrando junto a Albert, los Mackenzie y el resto del Hogar de Pony.

Candy, sigue sin saber si Albert es su Príncipe, aunque su corazón ya lo reconoció! Y siempre que lo oye reír con esa voz fresca su corazón palpita con fuerza!

Viste? Nadie esperaba a Albert en Lakewood, ni siquiera Pouppe! Por eso está de lo más feliz en el Hogar de Pony, celebrando junto a Candy.

Te agradezco mucho que me sigas.

—

 **lisita j2**

Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia.

No te equivocaste, Albert es el amado de Candy. Siempre lo fue desde el Manga, lo sigue siendo y siempre lo será.

 **Loreley Ardlay**

Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, mil Gracias!

—-

 **Coqui Andrew**

Que alegría me da que te esté gustando la historia y que estés pendiente de ella.

Verdad que se ven buenas personas los Mackenzie, a mi también me han simpatizado mucho.

Siii! Ya llegó el color de la esperanza para ambos pero todavía no lo saben. Jejejeje!

Qué bueno que te ha gustado que haya incluído datos de la historia original según CCFS.

 **Adoradandrew**

Mi querida Adoradandrew, Mil gracias por ser tan linda! Yo también te aprecio mucho!

¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado de la línea? , pues más admiración por Uds. Escritoras que nos han deleitado con tan lindas y buenas historias, en verdad es difícil, pero ahí vamos haciendo la lucha.

Cómo bien dices, al igual que tú y muchas chicas he aprendido mucho de la obra de Candy Candy, Gracias a los grupos de facebook que han sido una excelente escuela, especialmente, Candy Candy la Verdadera Historia, Antigua Novela de Candy Candy, Anohito- **あの人** adonde se presentan análisis muy objetivos, con cita bibliográfica y todo, incluso en la Antigua Novela podremos encontrar traducciones al español especialmente de la correspondencia entre Albert y Candy de la novela del 78 en japonés, de Candy Candy Final Story en japonés, incluso se encuentran partes de la edición italiana y francesa, respaldadas con las fotografías de las páginas de la novela en dichos idiomas para quien quiera pueda hacer las traducciones ya sea con traductor ó buscar alguna persona que conozca el idioma y lo haga.

Es hermoso poder disfrutar de toda la obra de Candy Candy a plenitud como lo pide Nagita especialmete a los italianos, para que habrán su corazón y puedan disfrutar completamente la historia, como ya sabes Nagita ha pedido esto solo en la edición italiana y eso no se puede hacer negando parte de la obra de Candy Candy. Afortunadamente CCFS es suficiente para saber que Albert es Ano hito.

Es cierto, no se puede negar el conocimiento en medicina de Albert y como bien dices la Familia de los Ardlay tiene la tradición de heredar un joyero. Anthony nos lo ha mostrado en el anime. ¿Por qué buscarle tres pies al gato? Las pruebas están ahí, aunque no las quieran aceptar.

Completamente de acuerdo con lo que dices, Albert es escocés, Escocia es parte del Reino Unido, él vivió muchos años en Londres, primero para estudiar y entrenarse, luego para trabajar, tenían negocios allá, si hay alguien que puede tener razones para vivir en el Reino Unido, ese es Albert! jajaja!

Me alegra y me anima mucho, que sea de tu agrado que les Platique de CCFS y de la identidad Anohito, hermosa y muy cierta toda la descripción que has hecho de él, el hombre que siempre tuvo los brazos abiertos para Candy!

Muchas Gracias por leer y por el review tan lindo! significa mucho para mi.

 **Moonlove86**

Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic ypor dejarme esos review tan hermosos que me han alegrado tanto que hasta me has sacado sonrisas y risas en varias ocasiones. Gracias por todos los piropos, de todo corazón te lo agradezco!3

Jajajaja! Si yo también te entiendo porque no te simpatiza Annie, pero ya ves Candy si entendió sus razones y a pesar de todo la siguió queriendo. Bueno vamos a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas entre ellas en el futuro.

Siii! Increíble no? Qué Candy fuera todos los días durante tantos años a la Colina de Pony a ver si estaba ahí su Príncipe! Lo mejor de todo es que fue Nagita la que escribió eso, para Candy el broche de alguna manera los volvería a reunir...lo cierto es que ha quedado claro que sí hay un hilo que los une y los junta siempre en el momento indicado como ahora que Albert ha salvado a Candy de morir ahogada en el RÍO congelado. Si es cierto, Candy pudo morir de inmediato al caer a las gélidas aguas, afortunadamente no fue así y el principal riesgo era morir ahogada antes que de hipotermia y bueno ella ante la inminente muerte piensa en sus madres y en su Príncipe, ella pensando siempre que el broche los juntaría de nuevo, tenía la certeza de que él volvería y ella no estaría más... pero él volvió Jajajaja! solo que ella no está segura si es él ó fue una alucinación por la hipotermia.

Jajajaja! Albert si le realizó RCP a Candy y si le dió respiración boca a boca, solo que Candy que es tan inocente todavía no entiende de qué hablan, la pregunta es en algún momento lo sabrá? Jajajaja!

Si a ver qué pasa con Candy cuando conozca a Anthony, si es que lo conoce! Jajaja!

Ya ves que nadie esperaba a Albert en Lakewood, por eso ha pasado la mejor de las Navidades con Candy, han podido platicar mucho quedando impresionados el uno del otro, Candy aún sin saber con certeza si Albert es su príncipe...aunque su corazón se lo ha confirmado.

De nuevo, mil Gracias por leer el fic y por tus comentarios!

 **Luz Nelly**

Discúlpame que me he tardado tanto en actualizar. Aquí sigo dando la lucha y no pienso abandonar.

Muchas Gracias por leer!

 **Sakura-Ardlay**

Qué me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo! Muchas Gracias!


End file.
